Chasseurs de dragons: À la fin du monde
by Ana8park
Summary: El mundo entro en caos, el consejo de sabios y la Quinta unión han declarado guerra de exterminio a todos los dragones, pero todo tiene una razón de ser detrás de todo, los cazadores de dragones quieren detener esto a toda costa, y Gwizdo y Lian-chu están a entre ellos, pero una emboscada los espera y secuestraran al más grande, Gwizdo tendrá que salvar a su amigo y a todo el mundo
1. Chapitre 1 Le l'annonceur

**Chasseurs de dragons : À la fin du monde.**

**Chapitre 1: Le l'annonceur**

El sudor frío recorrió el cuello delgado del pequeño estafador, Cuando miro cruzar la puerta a uno de aquellos mensajeros de tierras lejanas, con los dos escudos más importantes de todas las islas flotantes, Un autentico escudo dorado con el símbolo del consejo de sabios y el otro el escudo real de la quinta unión, que era la unión de los cuatros reyes que gobernaban los 4 puntos cardinales y un medio, lo que tenía Gwizdo en frente de él no era otra cosa que un anunciante de pulmones fuertes que después de recuperar el aire y mirar levemente la posada de Jeanneline paso a decir.

-¡EL CONSEJO DE SABIOS Y LA QUINTA UNIÓN HAN PROCLAMADO LEVANTAR GUERRA A TODO DRAGÓN POR SU CRECIENTE VIOLENCIA HACIA LOS HUMANOS, LO QUE EN POCAS PALABRAS SE REDUCE A : EXTERMINIO DE ESTOS SERES, TODO CAZADOR DE DRAGONES, NOBLE CABALLERO O GUERREO TENDRÁ QUE SER EN MISTADO PARA EL FRENTE DE BATALLA!

Gwizdo contuvo el aliento y rápidamente poso sus ojos azules a los de su compañero que no solo callo como los demás y sin poder ver a otra persona más que al anunciante, los ojos de Lian-chu se hacían cada vez más pequeños cuando comenzó a fruncir el ceño, Todo el mundo comenzó el leve parloteo en sus lugares de lo anterior dicho, Jeanneline miraba por todos lados y le temblaban las manos, y eso se le notaba pues la bandeja que sus pequeñas manos sostenían se movía levemente, pronto ella miro a Gwizdo, y Gwizdo al sentir la mirada de la mujer se la devolvió y negó suavemente con la cabeza, ella miro de nuevo al anunciante, trago un poco sus nervios, se alegro que aquel hombrecillo delgaducho y sin fuerza no hubiera subido a contar sus historias alucinantes que supuesta mente él había tenido, que no hubiera dicho que eran cazadores de dragones, que siquiera hubieran tenido contrato, se alegro saber que su hija no estaba por ahí, que según ella, estaba en la ciudad. Se alegro de que su vida rutinaria ese día hubiera sido tan distinto desde que la mujer había abierto los ojos.

Tomo aire y se atrevió a contestar por Gwizdo.

-Lamento mucho decirle señor, que mis clientes aquí no son caballeros ni guerreros, y mucho menos cazadores de dragones.

El hombre miro de nuevo el lugar y saco de sus bolsillos un pergamino ya muy arrugado de lo que parecía ser una larga lista.

-Parece, señora, que es aquí el lugar de residencia de 3 cazadores de dragones, Gracias a que necesitan el permiso de el consejo de Reales Cazadores, no me puede engañar de esa manera, a demás de que, no son los únicos.

Jeanneline miro de reojo a Gwizdo , y el pequeño se levanto tranquilo y sin titubear, miro el anunciante lentamente se acerco a él.

-Ejemm Humilde señor, me parece una completa burla asegurarle a estos pobres hombres que dice esas cosas ese papel suyo, sabiendo que nadie sabe leer ¿Cómo saber si no nos esta engañando?

Y al termino de aquellas palabras los campesinos se alzaron a reclamar, en parte, el estafador tenía mucho sentido al haber preguntado aquello, ellos eran ignorantes, simples campesinos, que morían de hambre y ahorraban buenas cantidades de Guineas por un buen plato en la posada de Jeanneline, que muchos de ellos dependían de sus ganados, de sus sembradíos y uno que otro de sus hijos cazadores de dragones, pues la carne de esas bestias se vendían bien, algunos también conocían a Gwizdo y Lian-chu, el estafador era como el abogado de la zona, era el único que podía leer fluidamente y sin equivocarse cualquier texto, y los aldeanos tenían confianza de él, pues sin él ¿Cuántos no ya les hubieran tomado el pelo? eso lo contestaban con reprender al anunciante, y así salvar sus pellejos y a sus hijos. El pueblo en ese momento no callaría, pues apenas no empezaba las verdaderas cosas, aún no conocían nada. Gwizdo aprovecho el alboroto y miro por la rabillo del ojo a Hector, quien se escondía debajo de la mesa y detrás de una de las piernas de Lian-chu, lo miro pero con solo eso le ordeno a Hector que se fuera de ahí y eso hizo, claro, había otro mandato en la mirada del estafador. Su mirada no era amenazante ni mucho menos fría, solo era la mirada de Gwizdo, solo eso, la de un hombre que por más que trataba de verse masculino como el cazador y que no lo lograba, pues su cuerpo debilucho y su corta estatura le quitaban toda cualidad masculina de un hombre de aquella edad.

Y su amigo era en ese momento quien mas se asemejaba a un "verdadero" hombre, sus ojos fruncidos lo demostraban más que sus fornidos músculos, su rostro era aún más frío de lo que Gwizdo había visto en toda su vida, no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, tan solo en aquella faceta amenazadora y lista para atracar, era esa cara levemente parecida a la que hacia cuando las cosas con un dragón no salían del todo bien, cuando el mismo Gwizdo se encontraba en apuros, cuando estaba en peligro.

Se acerco disimuladamente a él, sin siquiera verle, pronto estuvo cerca de él, y antes de seguir contemplando al cazador voltio a ver a Jennyline, quien aún temblaba, pero pronto ambos miraron al estafador y cuando el lo sintió pronto susurro.

-Tenemos que irnos, Lian-chu.

Al termino de aquellas palabras, Jeanneline miro el suelo, conteniendo sus lágrimas, por que ella ya estaba acostumbrada a la compañía de aquellos dos, por que se había enamorado de aquel estafador y por que Zaza admiraba a Lian-chu más que otra cosa.

Por otro lado la mirada del cazador de nuevo se dirigió al anunciante, quien trataba vagamente de calmar a los aldeanos, aún con el ceño un tanto fruncido, y levemente asintió y cuando eso sucedo, Hector apareció del otro lado de una puerta pero sin moverse siquiera, Gwizdo lo miro y entonces supo que ya todo estaba preparado para salir esa noche.

Pronto los aldeanos sacaron a casi patadas al anunciante, y cerraron las puertas impidiendo que este volviese a entrar, se miraron unos a otros y se dirigieron a Gwizdo, quien ya había sacado un pergamino y comenzó a idear un plan.

-Escuchen todos, esto ya paso hace algunos siglos pasados, esto no es nuevo, pero la diferencia es que en el pasado realmente acabaron con lo que declararon exterminio, ¿Alguna vez escucharon hablar de los Trolls?- Algunos asintieron- Bueno, lo que aquel siglo paso se le conoce como el llanto de la luna roja, se llevo acabo en una de las islas mas grandes que existen, se llama La isla del fin del mundo, según la geografía esta isla es la ultima todas las demás que flotan, y casualmente es la única donde se puede llevar acabo una pelea de exterminio, por eso necesitan a otros guerreros, y por eso trataran de reclutar a todos, esta no es una amenaza, una vez que vuelva el anunciante de el consejo de sabios y de la 5 unión sus hijos y nosotros caeremos, por eso tienen que seguir con los pasos que estoy por decir.

-¿Como es que sabes tantas cosas?- Pregunto Jeanneline fingiendo valentía, pues no quería que Gwizdo dijera cosas falsas, muy a pesar de que él era el único en ese momento quien sabía más de aquel asunto.

-Por que tengo esto- y saco un libro bastante grueso, de pasta dura con relieve y de color azul con un símbolo en medio, con signos y letras que los aldeanos por supuesto no entendieron.- Me lo he robado de la biblioteca de un viejo castillo, es como la dragonopedia, no hay muchas copias, en él vienen todos los hechos históricos que han pasado a lo largo de más de 200 siglos. Las cosas que la quinta unión hizo en aquel siglo, fue catalogado como el más desastroso, pues los trolls hicieron bombas apestosas que si bien no hacían gran cosa, si mataban la vegetación de las tierra, el viento se encargo de mover las hacia otros lados, mi solución ante todo, es la abnegación de todo, no debemos permitir que de nuevo se mueran personas inocentes, sus hijos deben irse, a los fines de lo que es el territorio de la quinta unión, a las islas que le siguen a la isla del fin del mundo, son puros bosques, y a pesar de que puede ser peligroso, ustedes como padres deberían preferir que sus hijos vivan en un lugar así que a que una guerra se los arrebate, y ustedes, por otro lado, deben de esconder cualquier objeto que les diga a los anunciantes de que sus hijos son lo que son.

Gwizdo alzo el pergamino y les enseño a los aldeanos lo que era un mapa muy preciso de como llegar a la isla, y sin más que decir, los aldeanos lo tomaron y salieron del lugar, era claro de que lo que decía el estafador debía ser muy cierto, pues no siempre respondía por ellos, y ni mucho menos regalaba sus preciados pergaminos; por otro lado Jeanneline lloraba, no sabía que hacer, ni mucho menos como afrontar lo que estaba afrontando, Zaza se acerco a ella y la tomo del delantal, entonces miro a Gwizdo y le detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Quiero que busquen a Zoria y la lleven consigo, quiero que salga ilesa de todo.

-...-Gwizdo miro a la mujer solo una vez más, quizás lo había hecho para no olvidarse de su cara, pues ni el mismo sabia cuanto tiempo duraría sin ver a la mujer que tantas veces la había sacado de quicio.-Claro Jeannyline.-Respondió- Sera mejor que cierres este lugar por un tiempo.

Y la mujer asintió, y todo lo que paso después fue demasiado rápido. El hombrecillo empaco muchas cosas de importancia muy elevada en su pequeño "bolso" sus libros más preciados estaban ahí, mientras que Lian-chu cargaba todas sus espadas y las llevaba al "zutano" donde estaba el saint geoger, Hector ayudaba a encontrar algunas cosas pequeñas y Jeannyline preparaba algo de comida para el largo viaje de aquellos hombres, pronto cayo la noche, Los cazadores ya habían empacado todo lo necesario, ya no hacía falta nada, solo darle la despedida a la mujer y a la niña que con lágrimas en los ojos los miraban en silencio mientras ellos miraban uno que otro detalle.

-Es hora de marcharse.- Agregó Gwizdo quien pronto se acerco a Lian-chu, quien no podía tampoco contener sus lágrimas, pues también ya se había acostumbrado a la compañía de Zaza y de Jeannyline, y aun que solo necesitaba la compañía de un amigo para ser feliz, un adiós siempre le fue difícil de decir. Los hombres se despidieron de ellas y subieron al saint geoger, emprendieron su búsqueda de la isla del fin del mundo, en búsqueda de Zoria, y en la búsqueda de darle fin a la guerra que se aproximaba.


	2. Chapitre 2 Sentiments Caches

**Chasseurs de dragons : À la fin du monde.**

**Chapitre 2: Sentiments caches.**

Lian-chu dormitaba mientras sentía el frío viento de la madrugada chocar contra su rostro, habían pasado las horas infinitamente desde que él y Gwizdo emprendieron el viaje en búsqueda de Zoria.

Abrió los ojos, deseando no encontrase en el saint george, pues quería pensar que nada de aquello había sucedido realmente, añoraba desde muy en el fondo, encontrarse acostado en su cama y con un Gwizdo dormido a lado suyo, pero no fue así, no podía aun creer lo que estaba pasando y no lo quería creer tampoco, miro a su amigo agotado y tratando de mantener a flote el saint geoger y comprendió que aunque no lo quería, todo lo que vivió apenas la tarde de ayer había sido cierta, lo entristecía demasiado, por que entrar en una guerra significaría varias cosas negativas en su vida, y aunque era un tanto ignorante de su parte, a el no le importaba el exterminio de los Dragones, no, lo que le importaba era el hecho de que si llegaba a pasar sería un adiós muy largo que darle al hombrecillo frente de él, aquel estafador de cuerpo delgado y de pequeña estatura que a pesar de ya rebasar los 20's aún tenía la apariencia de una escasa edad de 15 años, cosa que aún le sentían hacer estragos amargos hacia el mundo, maldiciendo toda la mala suerte que tenia por ser así, el cazador sabia que lo odiaba, por ser más alto, más fuerte, más valiente y por tener aquel toque de masculinidad que el no tenía y le dolía pensar que se tendría que alejar de él hasta quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

En realidad, el cazador sabia muchas cosas de su amigo el estafador, desde las más vergonzosas hasta las mas privada, pero a pesar de los largos años de amistad que se tenían, Lian-chu aún le ocultaba cosas a Gwizdo, principalmente sentimientos, y eran esos sentimientos ocultos que protegía con sosiego y tan arduamente, por que eran de vital importancia y que según él, era una de las razones de las cuales dependía para seguir con su existencia, no lo diría, quizás nunca lo haría, por que estaban bastante escondidos, incluso para él, los sacaba de vez en cuando privadamente y para si mismo, no quería que alguien se enterase, por que eran poco éticos que tenia hacia el estafador, pero fue esa mañana la cual lo hizo delirar, en su cabeza rondando preguntas de la cuales no encontraba respuesta satisfactoria, pues, ¿Qué harían esos sentimientos para sobrevivir si nunca llegarían siquiera a rozar el corazón de Gwizdo?.

Comenzó a tener esos sentimientos cuando su pubertad se encontraba palpitante en cada centímetro de su piel y lo sintió pleno cuando su cuerpo cambio de proporciones, para ese entonces el cazador había cumplido 15 años, era el chico más alto de todo el orfanato y era el más fuerte, por lo que no tardo mucho el tiempo en volverse el centro de atención de las niñas de la misma edad, inclusive lo conocían las niñas que pronto se irían de aquel orfanato, también comenzó a tener nuevos amigos que lo incitaron a tener una vida más divertida y más activa en muchas cosas, ese fue el año en el que Lian-chu cambio de adentro para fuera, por que gracias a que sus nuevos amigos no le hablaban a Gwizdo, él también se había alejado de el pequeño estafador, fue en el año en que ambos se volvieron dos desconocidos. Pero no le importo, por que el pequeño ya no le hacía falta, por que ahora tenía amigos y mucho más importante, había comenzado a tener una relación sentimental con una chica un año más grande que el, se llamaba Camelia, era una niña de pequeña figura y su cabello era del mismo color de las guineas nuevas que a veces le daban a la Madre Hubbard, era linda, y varios niños estaban enamorados de ella, lo que a Lian-chu lo hacía sentir como el hombre más odiado, pero el era feliz, por que, le había enseñado al cazador lo que era el deseo carnal, lo meramente físico y nada más.

Pero a pesar de que lo llenaba en ese sentido, él siempre sintió que había algo más alejado de aquella relación y que lo hacia sentir incompleto, no sabía que era, pero lo alteraba y le oprimía el pecho, era algo parecido a lo que vivió cuando era niño, pero no sabía que, tal vez le faltaba alegría, o quizás, un buen amigo, sin embargo, no quería volver a estar con Gwizdo, por lo menos no en publico, por que ahora él cazador lo miraba en forma graciosa, pues el pequeño estafan te había crecido tan solo milímetros que inclusive los niños de 12 eran más altos que él, lo que le caía en gracia, por que el tenia la misma edad de Camelia, era un cobarde, y le temía a todo. No obstante, el destino fue amable con él una noche tormentosa y le respondió a Lian-chu.

Aquella noche fue tremenda mente distinta y el cazador la recordaba sentidamente: Él estaba acostado en su cama, con los brazos por debajo de la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados, estaba pensativo por algunas cosas que Camelia le había dicho ese día, que aún que no eran de tanta importancia, ahí estaban, rondando por su cabeza como el problema más grande, entonces abrió los ojos, y observo el lugar, y a todos los niños ya dormidos, voltio levemente la cabeza para mirar por la ventana que se encontraba al lado de su cama, miro las nubes chocar entre si, y pronto observo como una extraña luz se creaba en medio de ellas, "un rayo" pensó, y si efectivamente era eso y se vio acompañado de un trueno, cosa que sobre salto a Lian-chu e inconscientemente miro la litera de a lado, precisamente, la cama de abajo, que era la de Gwizdo, y como si ya supiera el resultado de aquel vistazo se echo para atrás, hubo otro trueno, y fue ese ultimo que hizo que aún más se desconsentiría, por que se vio acompañado de lo que era un gemidito, le erizo la piel, pues era parecido a los que lograba sacar de Camelia de vez en cuando, pero aquel era... "celestial". Era bajo, y la voz del dueño temblaba, era cálido, tímido, dulce y meramente erótico, no era chillan te ni molesto, y mucho menos fingido como los de la chica, no, era hermoso e hizo que el corazón de el cazador se removiera de su lugar y dando paso a un gran palpitar; Se levanto de su cama, más no bajo al suelo y rodó los ojos de donde había creído que salio aquel gemido, y lo miro mucho para su sorpresa, por que después de él, el único despierto era su ex-amigo de la litera de alado, era Gwizdo que se encontraba en aquella posición que ponía siempre que tenia miedo, escondía su cabeza a la altura de sus hombros, separaba las piernas y el trasero lo mantenía elevado y arqueando la columna para aún mostrarlo más, temblando y chillando con sus manos tratando de proteger a sus oídos de aquel ruido insoportable. Nunca le sorprendió verlo así, pero fue totalmente distinto. Pues lo miro como nunca lo había hecho, y sintió la leve tentación de bajar las escaleras de su litera y tomarlo ahí, en frente de todos y sin importar que, nunca imagino que él lo excitara mas de lo que hacia camelia, pero ahí estaba, sin saber que estaba dándole una fantasía a quien una vez fue amigo suyo.

Sus labios temblaron cuando otro trueno se escucho, y de nuevo Gwizdo empleo gemidos y entonces susurro.

-...Gwizdo...?

Su amigo lo voltio a ver e inconscientemente se levanto apresurado y subió las escaleras de la litera de su amigo, se acurruco en las sabanas y abrazo a Lian-chu escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del más grande, quien no sabía que hacer exactamente. Por que su corazón estallaba de una forma tan acelerada, sentía bombear la sangre tan frenéticamente y sus pulmones trataban de coger todo el aíre que se encontraba en aquella habitación, se encontraba desesperado pero entonces se dio cuenta que en verdad, no podía alejarse de él, que lo necesitaba, por que esa sensación incontrolable que esa noche experimento, lo había llevado a cielo, que la quería experimentar todas las veces necesarias de toda su vida.

Acurruco a Gwizdo aún más a lado suyo, y lo demás fue historia. A la mañana siguiente, Lian-chu corto toda relación con Camelia y con los amigos que se burlaban de su ahora tesoro más valioso, jamás volvería a alejar a el estafador de sus brazos, y jamás le haría daño de nuevo, por que comprendió varias cosas, en solo un instante...

Lian-chu miro a su amigo y se acerco a él y pensando un poco las cosas le susurro al oído.

-Debemos tomar un descanso, Gwizdo.


	3. Chapitre 3 La villa et les soldats

**Chasseurs de dragons : À la fin du monde.**

**Chapitre 3: La ville et les soldats. (partie 1).**

El atardecer se sumaba al paisaje cuando Gwizdo decidió hacerle caso a su amigo de tomar un descanso, casi a regañadientes lo acepto, por que el estúpido de Hector ya no podía pedalear, descendió el saint geroge en una isla pequeña y con algunos árboles, lo que los ayudaría a que los soldados de la Quinta unión no los vieran tan fácil.

Y cuando tocaron suelo el dragonsuelo no pidió permiso para tirarse en la tierra y quedarse dormido sin importar que su estomago también le pedía algo de comer, Gwizdo se evito regañar a Hector, pues lo entendía en ese momento, pero aún más importante estaba el encontrar a Zoria. Se sentó en silencio en una roca grande y su amigo lo acompaño, pero decidió no prestarle atención a Lian-chu y saco uno de aquellos mapas viejos y comenzó a leerlo.

-Pensé que íbamos a tomar un descanso- dijo Lian-chu mirando a su amigo un tanto celoso de la importancia que le daba en ese momento Gwizdo a la búsqueda de Zoria, por que para ser sinceros, a él nunca le había importado.

-Y lo estamos haciendo gran dote, mira a aquel holgazán- dijo Gwizdo y señalando a Hector.- Esta durmiendo como una princesita.

-Tú también deberías descansar y dejar de pensar un poco.-Lian-chu se acerco un poco más a el estafador, y le arrebato el mapa de las manos, y alzo su brazo, estúpidamente para que Gwizdo no lo pudiera alcanzar.- Solo un momento por favor.-suplicó, Gwizdo lo miro a los ojos, y en regañadientes se dijo a si mismo que en ese momento lo que menos se necesitaba era una pelea entre ellos, entonces asintió levemente con la cabeza.- Gracias Gwizdo.

Gwizdo lo miro con el ceño fruncido, había veces que el mismo no soportaba lo sobre protector y amable que era el cazador, aveces lo odia demasiado, pero siempre recapacitaba, pues él no era nada sin Lian-chu, se sentó a su lado y sacando la comida que jenneline había preparado y repartiendo porciones desiguales, pues el más grande tenía más apetito que él. No se dijeron nada, el silencio les acompaño en su cena, eso y los ronquidos de Hector, se miraban de reojo, pero pronto apartaban sus vistas para proseguir con el masticar de la carne. Lian-chu, se sintió triste, pues creyó que el estafador estaba así a causa de que le quitara el pergamino, pero de tan solo recordarlo mirando el mapa y con esa preocupación en los ojos la piel le volvía a hervir de la pura rabia, por que nunca se preocupo por Zoria, nunca lo hacia, de quien debería de preocuparse sería de el, del cazador, su mejor amigo, el que lo protegía con su vida, el era mucho más importante que Zoria. El era su mejor partido...

Su interior se silencio tan rápido como termino de pensar aquello, dio un suspiro preocupante, por lo que hizo que su amigo lo mirar de pronto.

-Si no vamos a la ciudad...-dijo susurrante.-¿Qué le pasaría a Zoria?.

-No lo se.-Respondió con el ceño un tanto fruncido.-...y el que no lo sepa... me preocupa demasiado.-confeso mirando el suelo cabizbajo.

Lian-chu lo miro perplejo, pues de nuevo en su mente vagaba aquellas palabras del "Nunca le importo" si nunca lo había hecho ¿Por que ahora si?, se pregunto molesto a si mismo, y la idea de que el hombrecillo se hubiera enamorado de ella le hizo retorcer su alma quebrada, incluso no lo pudo soportar, e inconscientemente las palabras se le salieron de los labios palpitantes de rabia antes de siquiera darse cuenta de lo pensado.

-A ti nunca te importo...

Abrió rápido más los ojos al escucharse a si mismo, y se apresuro a percatarse de que esa no hubiera sido una idea en voz alta, pero lo fue, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso de aquella noche, miro a Gwizdo tratando de solucionar las cosas, pero las palabras se iban volando cuando su boca se abría a tomar aire y la tenia que cerrar de nuevo para pensar en algún consuelo, Gwizdo por su parte, lo miro, suspirando de verdadero enojo, por que ese fue uno de esos días donde realmente sintió odio hacia su amigo, controlo sus lágrimas que comenzaban a advertirle de que iba pronto a soltar un llanto, trago saliva y antes de siquiera de comenzar los descensos del agua salada en sus mejillas se volvió dándole la espalda a su amigo que por desgracia había captado sus ojos rojos.

-¿Eso crees?.- la voz de el estafador le corto aún más sus sentimientos, pues había veces en los que aquella voz pequeña le hacia más daño que cualquier otra cosa, lo vio vagamente limpiarse las lágrimas y continuo.-Hoy...dormiré en el Saint Geoger, tú quédate aquí, hazle compañía a Hector.

-Gwizdo yo...- el cazador comenzó a articular palabras para solucionar las cosas, pero el estafan te era mucho más rápido en ser sarcástico (aunque no sabia lo que era) con él.

-Mañana quiero despegar temprano, y buscarla, para dejar esta farsa, como lo haz dicho.

Y Gwizdo se apresuro a la nave vieja un poco más alejaba aquel lugar, el cazador se dedico a solo seguirlo con la mirada, vagamente, el pequeño tomo su manta y sacudiendo un poco el polvo de el suelo de la nave se acostó rápidamente y se tapo con ella más de la cabeza, Lian-chu había arruinado todo, eran pocas las veces en las que se enojaban, pero siempre el enojo era de el estafador hacia él, por que cuando él era el enojado, siempre se lo recompensaba el clima, un dragón, o muy pocas veces un pequeño regalo del pequeño. Pero siempre fue distinto cuando el tenia que enfrentarse al enojo de su amigo, por que casi nunca lo en contentaba, no del todo, pero ahí estaba, otra vez sentado en la roca y mirándolo en silencio y docto por la técnica que siempre le resultaba más factible, cargo a Hector y lo llevo cerca de Gwizdo, y se fue a un lugar de la isla, un poco alejado, sin casi arboles para ver las estrellas y algunas de las islas cercanas, se tumbo y paso sus manos por debajo de la nuca, respirando hondo y con tranquilidad de tener en la conciencia que esa noche no dormiría del todo bien, cerro los ojos intentando que el frió aire de la noche le calmara los nervios de tener a su mejor amigo enojado, pero el viento no era el viento natural que sus años de cazador le había enseñado, abrió de golpe los ojos y contemplo arriba de la isla donde estaba una gran nave con los escudos de la quinta unión, resplandecientes y bien hechos, los miro aparcarse enfrente de una isla cercana, observo como unos pequeños hombres descendían de una cuerda a la isla, miro las antorchas que llevaban en las manos y sus fuertes golpes que daban en algunas puertas, entraban sin permiso y empujaban o golpeaban a todos que se les interpusiera en sus caminos, agarraban a algunos, atándole las manos y los pies, y Lian-chu se aseguro de que ellos eran cazadores de dragones, como él, y los sabía por que uno de tanto, fue un amigo de Gwizdo por una época muy pasada, y que ahora si bien seguro ya el estafador le habría olvidado, Lian-chu se aseguro de eso, pues a el lo invadieron de celos cuando aquel hombre le dijo a su amigo que se fuera con el y le dejara solo, pues vagamente supo que aquel hombre, tenia intenciones más asquerosas o ilegales para el estafador. Se alegro un poco al verlo ahí, tumbado en el suelo con unos cuantos más, por que así se sintió seguro de que jamás lo volvería a ver, pero algo le hacia palpitar de dolor su corazón, por que la violencia aplicada a la isla fue brutal, entonces recapacito un segundo, y miro a una joven cilla quizás más joven que Zoria, y se dijo que ella, podría ser la muchacha que tenían amarrada y con golpes espantosos en el rostro. Gwizdo tenia razón en sentir preocupación por ella, y lo reconoció por un momento, tenían que encontrarla antes de que los soldados dieran con ella. Volvió a trote con sus amigos, procurando de que no había sido vistos y comenzó a ordenar todo.

Cuando Gwizdo despertó, se sorprendió a mira todas las cosas ordenadas y bien acomodadas en el saint geoger, y miro un poco asustado a un Lian-chu arreglando una ala de la nave, se sentó esperando que su movimiento alertara un poco a el cazador, y así lo hizo, ambos se miraron en silencio, pues aún se sentían los estragos del día anterior, pero no duro mucho, pues eran aún más grande la curiosidad de el estafador.

-Lian-chu ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Sigo tus ordenes, Gwizdo, arreglo las cosas para que podamos pronto zarpar y encontrar a Zoria.-Lian-chu dijo sarcástico, pero pronto guardo silencio, pues no planeaba decirlo lo de la anoche anterior, pues no quería ver que se preocupaba más por la chica pelirroja. Gwizdo se levanto y despertó a Hector, nunca pensó que a Lian-chu también se le hubieran subido los cabos como a él, pero tener a dos hombres enojados entre si en una guerra no seria bueno para ninguno de los dos, por lo que docto fue tragarse su ego y no tomárselo en serio, no decirle nada.

Despegaron apenas el sol comenzaba a levantarse por los cielos y no pararon hasta llegar a la ciudad.


	4. Chapitre 4 La villa et les soldats

_Este capitulo se me hizo eterno, hasta hoy lo acabe lol quise que Lian-chu se viera como un mujeriego, no se, esa clase de personajes me gustan mucho, como Iro man y Batman que son ricos y mujeriegos lol no se, me gustan mucho, y la verdad a veces el cazador si es muy empalagoso, quiero que sea como un hombre de doble cara, amable por fuera y un hijo de su gran mami por dentro, Bueno espero que les guste, a mi en lo personal el final del capitulo me dejo insatisfecha pero es que se me había hecho demasiado largo. Bueno, espero sus comentarios :)_

_-ANA PARK_

**Chasseur de dragons : À la fin du monde.**

**Chapitre 4 : La ville et les soldats. (partie 2).**

La ciudad no quedaba tan lejos de la isla donde habían descansado, no hicieron ninguna parada, y llegaron apenas el sol se desvanecía de los cielos, aparcando el Saint Geoger en una isla cercana a la ciudad, pues habían decidido que llegar con la nave podría ser muy obvio, y aceptaron seguir su camino a pie. La ciudad, ya había pasado por los ojos del estafan te con un poco de recelo, pues nunca olvidaría aquella vez que su sueño de ser rico se había cumplido aunque durara muy poco, pero se negaba a recordarlo, pues no solo paso esa alegría, también muchas cosas negativas recordaba de ese viaje, desde que tubo que arriesgar su vida para conseguir el huevo de dragón, hasta un Lian-chu hiper enojado con él, y aquel sinvergüenza que le había estafado todo su dinero, no quería recordar eso, por que de alguna manera, ese había sido un capitulo difícil en su vida, cerro los ojos y dio un gran suspiro sin tanto ruido, pues al estar con Lian-chu enojado, no quería que se volteara y se preocupara por él, pues aún le era molesto aquella sobre protección. Caminaron en silencio por las pequeñas islas que conducían a la majestuosa ciudad.

Era un lugar muy peculiar, pues tenía una gran muralla que los protegía de los dragones, con armas al rededor de ella, pues así era mucho más fácil de atacar a los intrusos, pero cuando se iba en pie, la única manera de entrar, era por la gran puerta principal donde era reguardada por soldados que miraban unos pequeños pases para dejar pasar, era una medida de seguridad que se implemento después del suceso del que fue protagonista Gwizdo, pues no se querían arriesgarse a tener a un nuevo dragón, inclusive tenían que observar las pertenencias de quienes querían entrar a la fortaleza, dejaban pasar de todo, armas y comida seca, por lo que no fueron centro de duda en ese sentido, lo que más les preocupaba, era que los pases falsos que Gwizdo había hecho para ellos los delatara y rápidamente los echaran a patadas, eran documentos de muy buena calidad, que inclusive un experto dudaba, pero esa noche, les era un poco más complicado, pues los soldados los miraban con una lupa, y si eran muy inteligentes, (lo cual dudaba mucho Gwizdo) sabrían que ellos no eran simples peregrinos. Los soldados pasaron una mirada rápida a ambos hombres, pero en especial a Gwizdo, quien sudaba frío con la mirada penetrante de los soldados, intento no ser muy obvio, pero sus piernas temblaban del miedo, y eso no lo podía ocultar, entonces uno de los soldados miró de nuevo el pase con duda y después pregunto con su voz rasposa.

-Esta, ¿Es tu edad verdadera?.

Gwizdo se quedo helado, el miedo se comenzó a volver furia, ¿Como era posible que dudaran de sus edad? se sintió indignado, lo peor que le pudo pasar, hubiera preferido que averiguaran que eran falsos, o que siquiera dudaran, pero ahí estaban, ambos soldados con sus escudos relucientes preguntándose si el pequeño tenia realmente 25 años y no 13, Gwizdo frunció el ceño, y justo antes que dijera algo de lo que se pudo arrepentir su amigo lo detuvo con una mano. No le dirigió su mirada al estafador, lo que él si hizo, un poco de remordimiento se paso por su cuerpo, pues, había veces que extrañaba esa mirada, pero de cierta forma su cuerpo se calmo, miro de nuevo a los soldados y pensando una escusa comenzó resoplar.

-Es genético - dijo- Una herencia que me dejaron mis padres, no he crecido lo que tenía que crecer, pero si, esa que esta escrita ahí es mi verdadera edad. Así que le pido señor, que no se burle de mi condición, no todos somos afortunados.- su mirada se poso una vez más a la sombra de su amigo, pero, meneo la cabeza y rápidamente dejo de mirar.

Los soldados se miraron uno al otro, pero no remilgaron y tan rápido como devolvieron los pases falsos gritaron que abrieran la puerta, entonces entraron sin complicaciones ni reclamos, y caminaron sin mencionar nada, claro, Gwizdo aún se sentía enfadado de muchas cosas, ese día había sido un asco de día desde un principio. Pero decidió dejar la mente y concentrarse en la vista que era dicha. La ciudad era el lugar donde Gwizdo soñaba con vivir algún día, quizás cuando Lian-chu se casara y dejara de cazar dragones, pero claro, el cazador se iría con su mujer a la granja que siempre soñó, por lo que dejaría solo a el estafador y lo que daría pie a cumplir todos sus deseos de una sola persona. A Gwizdo se le hacía hermoso aquel paisaje, tan lleno de gente y de pequeños negocios, no era como una aldea llena de campesinos mugrosos y en los huesos, no, hasta en eso, la ciudad tenia variedad, había hombres y mujeres llenos de glamour vestidos de una elegante forma y desmoronados de dinero, pero también estaban los comerciantes y los posaderos, pero no se rebajaba a la suciedad de una aldea, por que en la ciudad tenían todo, les llegaban mercancías de otras aldeas y las vendían sin que sus ciudadanos movieran los dedos tan solo para sacar las guineas y pasarlas de mano a mano. Los edificios repletos de habitaciones simples, con algunas mujeres mirando por la ventana y otras tantas metiendo prendas de vestir de los tendederos que se cruzaban en las habitaciones de los edificios cercanos, algunos niños corrían por los barrios todavía, y algunos borrachos se acostaban en algunas banquetas, la ciudad era el único escenario que conocían donde la gente tenia otras preocupaciones que los dragones, pero entonces a Gwizdo se le nublaron los ojos con la ultima idea, sabía que si comenzaban una guerra, la ciudad también tenía que prepararse, por lo que ningún cazador aparcado ahí se salvaría de no ser reclutado, y la ciudad perdería ese glamour que tanto le encantaba, que no se salvarían muchos y que por esa razón le preocupaba bastante Zoria, por que ella era muy importante para Jeanneline, y también para el cazador, y aunque no lo era tanto para él, también le llegaba a preocupar. No quería imaginarse que algún día Lian-chu le recriminara que nunca pudo salvar a alguien, y esa vez, sintió que estaba comprometido a encontrarla, no cesaría hasta que eso no pasara.

Caminaron vagamente por los barrios de donde se encontraban las tantas posadas, los bares aún abiertos e inclusive en algunos otros lugares de ética baja, donde algunos hombres buscaban satisfacer sus necesidades más básicas, nunca habían visto lugar semejante, por lo menos no Gwizdo, ya que era un hombre abstenido del sexo y que no lo necesitaba, incluso Lian-chu, sabia muy bien que el pequeño era virgen hasta la punta del pie, cosa contraria del cazador, que de entre tantas mentiras, estaba aquellas noches donde, él se iba y regresaba hasta el amanecer de la mañana siguiente, no era que la satisfacción que le daba el pequeño sin darse cuenta no fuera suficiente, lo era, pero gracias a su experiencia con Camelia, su cuerpo se había acostumbrado tanto a aquel contacto físico, ya había vivido la experiencia de casi tomar aquella dulce virginidad de su compañero para solo gusto de él, pero no podía, por lo menos no así, tan salvaje mente como su mente la proyectaba, por lo que docto por contratar debes en cuando, una de esas mujeres que buscaban lo mismo que él.

Dudaron mucho que Zoria, su compañera de increíble percepción de la responsabilidad y de la ética estuviera ahí, y en un intento desenfrenado, dieron la vuelta, pero fue en ese momento, que un brazo fuerte salio de un callejón oscuro para apretar a Gwizdo desde los hombros y llevarlo consigo, obvio, Lian-chu lo siguió, pero al adentrase en aquella estrecha callecita, sus ojos captaron los azules de Zoria, sentada en una silla de madera junto algunos hombres de mirada pesada,vio como el del brazo fuerte dejaba a Gwizdo a un lado cerca de él, y entonces de nuevo poso su mirada acusadora a los de Zoria. Ella se levanto y se poso cerca de ellos y los abrazo fuertemente.

-Escuche lo de el consejo de sabios...-La voz entrecortada y susurrante de la cazadora hizo que ambos, estafan te y cazador se relajaran un poco al lo que vivieron en tan solo unos segundos.-Pensé que no los volvería a ver...

-Tranquila Zoria.- dijo Gwizdo tratando de controlar así a la cazadora quien apretaba, a su parecer, un poco más fuerte su cuello de lo que apretaba la espalda de Lian-chu, ese afecto sobre protector más leve de Zoria, también lo sacaba de quicio, nunca le gusto la sobre protección, por que lo hacían sentir débil, y Zoria por defecto era igual que Lian-chu, solo que más delgada, más pequeña, y quizás más cariñosa, y aunque no lo quería admitir, le gustaba mucho que Zoria fuera así con él.

Cuando las escuálidas manos de la joven cazadora suavizaron el apretón, el pequeño estafan te pudo respirar mejor, Zoria les dedico una sonrisa encantadora a ambos hombres, y pronto se dio media vuelta para presentar les a los 4 hombres sentados en pequeños bancos de madera podrida, eran hombres muy fuertes, y por su aspecto no eran de ahí, y por sus cicatrices, Gwizdo podía atinar que se dedicaban a lo mismo que el hombre que tenía al lado suyo. Cazadores.

Benoít era el hombre que se veía más envejecido de todos, su cuerpo, se veía marcado de cicatrices desde la punta sus dedos hasta en su cuello, y su ojo blanco izquierdo advertía que quizás, esa era una prótesis, su piel blanca y llena de arrugas y su barba tupida blanca a no más poder, se veía que era un hombre pesado, tal vez estricto, pero sobre todas esas cosas, la que más llenaba de curiosidad al joven estafador, era aquella mirada que lanzaba al suelo, con melancolía, y quizás con tristeza. Casper e Isaac eran hermanos gemelos, de unos treinta o quizás de unos treinta y cinco, eran más jóvenes que Benoít, pero el paso de los años también se veía que les había afectado, no tenían marcas horribles como las del cuerpo del viejo hombre, pero si se veían intimidan tes, con sus ojos azulados que parecían, no tener brillo, sus ropas igual viejas y gastadas y sus botas con lodo, hacían pensar que habían caminado durante un largo tiempo, con sus manos entrelazadas y jugando con sus cuchillos escuálidos, eran un ejemplo que ellos estaban más que unidos, y el ultimo Phoenix, el que había agarrado del pescuezo a Gwizdo, Phoenix era el más joven de los otros tres cazadores, se veía no solo en el rostro, también en actitud, su piel marrón pero no exagerando, era brillante, tal vez era solo el sudor, pues la ciudad, no solo era un altar al glamour que tanto enloquecía al pequeño estafan te, también era un lugar donde los humos de las innumerables chimeneas chocaban junto con el calor ya establecido, a pesar de que era de noche, y solo los alumbraba una pequeñas lampara de aceite, se podía ver claramente aquel brillo, pues también se reflejaban con las luces que provenían de afuera del pequeño callejón sin salida, Phoenix era igual en muchos aspectos a sus compañeros, su cuerpo tenía marcas de peleas, y se notaba cierta dureza en la mirada, como a veces se le veía a Lian-chu, a pesar de todo, sin duda era un hombre misterioso, pues no solo su color de piel era inhumano, también tenía manchas de pintura de esas que se decía se hacían afuera de los territorios de la quinta unión, antes de llegar a los confines del fin del mundo, donde su rey Huang Fei había creado un método de pintura permanente para la piel que se ponían con una maquina especial parecida a una aguja gigante, y se llamaban Tatuajes.

Gwizdo contuvo la respiración por un corto tiempo, pues con aquellos hombres, le era difícil sentirse seguro, miro un par de veces a Zoria, y se preguntaba vagamente como fue que ella los encontró, cuando su mirada se poso en el suelo, sintió el helar de una de esas cuatro miradas, y para su mala suerte, aquella mirada que le lanzaban no era más que la de Phoenix, quien sonreía para si mismo al verle quieto.

Lian-chu miro ese cambio de miradas entre Gwizdo y el otro hombre, y como si fuera ya costumbre, su piel hirvió de coraje, de nuevo el estafador lo hacía, de nuevo hacía que los celos infernales que producía el cazador se volvieran contra él, ¿Qué tanto le miraba aquel hombre a su Gwizdo?, cerro los ojos y tomo del hombro a su amigo, tratando de llamar su atención, y lo logro, pero vagamente, pues tan rápido los ojos azules lo vieron, también se desviaron al suelo.

-¿Tienes un plan, Gwizdo?

La voz de Zoria detuvo el acto en ese momento, fue como si su voz cálida hubiera calmado los estragos que existían entre el cazador y el pequeño hombre, y agradeció ese alago, miro un poco confundido el lugar, intentando aclarar su mente aturdida por el cazador al lado suyo.

-Si, lo tengo.- Dijo casi susurrando, y mirando sin para el callejón tratando de saber si ese era un lugar seguro para dar a conocer su plan maestro para librarse de aquella guerra.- ¿Aquí se quedan?.- pregunto inseguro, para lo que Zorian sonrió y señalo una pequeña puerta cerca de los gemelos y respondió.

-No, sigan me.

Todos entraron a la puerta escondida, que suponiendo la gran inteligencia del estafan te los tenía que llevar a un lugar, quizás a un casa, un edificio abandonado, o uno de esos comercios que abundaban en aquel barrio de mal agüero, y su suerte fue decayendo cuando al pasar por completo y cerrar la puerta a su espalda lo vio implorando en un susurro su frase ya gastada.

-Oh señor, señor, señor.

Se quedo con la espalda apoyada contra la pared mientras meditaba lo que sus ojos veían, un Burdel, aquel lugar donde se alojaba la cazadora era un Burdel, miro con curiosidad el lugar, era la planta baja, donde el centro habían mesas como en la posada de Jeanneline y un pequeño bar, miro a las mujeres que se pintaban para iniciar su jornada laboral, sin mirar ni de reojo a los hombres que habían entrado ahí, ni a la joven cazadora, Gwizdo, se atrevía a decir que sus pies jamás habían pisado un lugar como aquel, por lo que sus nuevos compañeros lo notaron y se dedicaron a reír, Lian-chu por su parte veía el lugar dudoso de no haberlo visto antes, o de siquiera no haber estado ahí, pero es que su vida se había transformado demasiado cuando en su juventud fue popular, por lo que conoció varios establecimientos, cuando Madre Hubbart los dejaba ir a la ciudad por mandado, y quizás sus sospechas fueron ciertas, pues de las grandes escaleras de caracol, descendía lo que parecía ser la dueña del lugar, era Antoinette, una mujer que conoció cuando aun era novio de Camelia, una prostituta más grande que el con la que paso innumerables noches de placer, era una mujer fina, elegante, y muy bonita, no importaban los años que pasaban por su rostro, ella aun se veía como la recordaba, y tal vez ella se encontraba en las mismas, pues cuando su cuerpo bajo por completo y no sin antes dedicarle una mirada vaga a los hombres que se reían de un pequeño hombre y de la joven ahí, impactada, sus ojos encontraron a los del cazador, la mujer se quedo helada, y sin decir ninguna palabra sonrió, susurro para si misma con sus finos labios, "Lian-chu" lo que hizo que el cazador su pusiera nervioso, cuando los demás hombres la miraron dejaron de reír.

-Buenas.- Su voz eran encantadora siempre y cuando estuviera de buen humor, esa noche, por suerte lo estaba.

Gwizdo la miro una sola vez, y sintió que era grosero dedicarle ese tipo de mirada una mujer, y no cualquier mujer, a una prostituta por lo que tímido trato de mirar al suelo, acercándose inconsciente a su amigo grandullón, como si fuera un infante, y Lian-chu, estaba deseando en ese instante cargar al pequeño e irse rápido, y tratar de olvidar su encuentro con la mujer.

-No esperaba...- comenzó hablar la mujer dirigiéndose en especial a Zoria, aunque dirigía seguidamente la mirada a el cazador que se encontraba en frente suyo, Lian-chu.- No esperaba a que trajeran más compañeros. Pero bueno, si he decidido aceptarlos a ustedes, dos más no son nada tampoco, ¿Quienes son?

El cazador miro con el ceño fruncido a la mujer enfrente suyo, sentía la burla plenamente de aquella voz, y resonó en sus tímpanos, con la ira que aún no calmaban sus impulsos de los celos anteriores y que volvían a nacer desde la boca del estomago, comenzó a odiar aquel momento, lo reconocía, Antoinette era una mujer de esas que se deben cuidar, y no jugar con ellas, pues si bien, era igual que jugar con fuego, y Lian-chu aceptaba que cuando vivió la aventura con ella, no solo jugo, también la hirió, si es que eso era posible, trato de negar con la cabeza, pero no pudo, pues tal vez lo que quería o anhelaba la mujer era decir su nombre antes de siquiera "conocerlo" y así revelar algunas cosas que no quería rebelar, pero, si era así ¿Porqué molestarse en preguntar? Antoinette era una mujer que a duras penas se ponía a pensar en las opciones que tenia en una situación así, era más bien una mujer que se guiaba de sus instintos principalmente, aunque era muy inteligente, y tampoco se descuidaba en ese sentido, si lo que ella quería era burlarse de él, quizás inclusive después de bajar las escaleras le hubiera dirigido a él con frases típicas de ella "Lian-chu, pensé que ya no te interesaba venir a los burdeles, me han dicho que haz cambiado de lugar, tengo algunas chicas que son del tipo que te gustan, ¿Harás de nuevo aquellos fetiches que tanto atraen a las chicas? o prefieres solo hablar conmigo como los viejos tiempos" y cosas por el estilo, pero entonces la luz le ilumino en una idea poco ortodoxa pero quizás muy atrevida de lo que al parecer la prostituta había decidido apoyar desde un principio, Fingir, claro estaba, Antoinette era también una mujer que comprendió mucho la mente del cazador, y quizás ella había percibido desde un instante el hecho de que él, jamás había mencionado de aquellas vividas aventuras en los burdeles de la ciudad, sonrió levemente, para si mismo y para que la misma Antoinette supiera que lo había captado.

-Me llamo Lian-chu.- Se atrevió decir desviando la mirada a su pequeño compañero que se escondía detrás suyo.- Él es... Gwizdo.

La mujer frunció el ceño al escuchar el escuálido nombre del pequeño hombre, y Lian-chu tal vez sabia por que, Antoinette sabía quien era el estafador, lo había escuchado irrepetibles veces en la boca del cazador y de sus antiguos amigos en todo lo que se refería a la burla y la humillación, planes de que hacerle esa noche al llegar a casa y otras tantas semanas, ella sabía que él había sido el amigo de aquel gigantesco hombre, y recordó vagamente aquella vez donde aquel hombre le dijo, "Nunca más, Nunca jamás volveré con aquel enclenque de Gwizdo, jamás..." y Lian-chu también recordó ese instante.

-Hector, mi Hector.-La voz del escuálido dragón hizo que ambos, mujer y hombre reaccionaran de aquel pasado y sacudiendo la cabeza, para que así aquellos recuerdos se despejaran de sus mentes, regresaron a la normalidad. Desviaron su mirada al dragoncillo, y antes de volver la mirada Antoinette se acomodo el cabellos corto y negro detrás de la oreja, sonrió levemente y volvió con los ojos del cazador.

-Interesante nombre para un pequeño ¿No es así?, ¿También son cazadores?.

-Si.-Dijo Lian-chu apartando la mirada de la de la mujer.- Así es, somos cazadores.

-Si es así, sigan me, no quiero que ustedes delaten el burdel, necesito que todos ustedes se alojen en le último piso, espero, que no sea irrelevante.

La mujer se volvió de nuevo a las escaleras contoneándose lentamente, quizás para provocar al cazador, y así subió las escaleras tapizadas de una alfombra roja, lentamente, para guiarlos al lugar donde tenían que discutir algunas cosas y poder descansar, Lian-chu, sabía que Antoinette no solo hablaría con los demás, si que, estaría dispuesta a llamar su atención, y aclarar los malentendidos del pasado, el cazador respiró hondo y fue el último en seguir los pasos de sus nuevos compañeros, deseando que lo que restaba del día no se volviera pesado y olvidar ese momento rápido.


	5. Chapitre 5 La villa et les soldats

_Hola amigos lol, estaba escribiendo un poco cuando me di cuenta que también este capitulo era muy largo, entonces decidí subirlo, por que creo que así puedo pensar un poco más, por otro lado y contestando el comentario de _**Guest,** _que fue casi la misma que cielphantomville xDD No, si por alguna vez pensaron ambos que Lian-chu se masturbaba pensando en Gwizdo, la respuesta es NO NUNCA jamás he pensado en escribir eso no xDDD la satisfacción que Lian-chu sentía por el pequeño es totalmente I-N-O-C-E-N-T-E punto final, y lo de violarlo solo lo imagino. NUNCA lo llevo al acto lol, Phoenix si quiero que se enamore de Gwizdo y Antoinette estuvo verdaderamente enamorada de Lian-chu. quería aclarar ese punto en este capitulo, pero creo que sera en el siguiente. Aquí ya presente algunas cosas que pasaron en el fic _**cielphantomville **_ s/10296386/1/Hasta-donde-llega-nuestra-amistad de sus capítulos "Recuerdos de la infancia", si me quieren preguntar quien es HUANG FEI es como un OC de esta serie, me gustaría subir un fic de él hablando un poco más, pero por ahora tan solo tienen que saber que es como un tipo rey de todas las islas ajenas de la Quinta Unión. Bueno sin más preámbulos espero que les guste esta capitulo y que comenten._

_-ANA PARK_

** Chasseurs De Dragons : À la fin du monde. **

**Chapitre 5 : La ville et les soldats. (partie 3).**

El lugar, se atrevía a decir Lian-chu, seguía perfectamente igual, los corredores del pequeño burdel se habían quedado tal y como su memoria los había dejado, El pasillo angosto, el tapiz rojo, las mesitas con pequeños floreros, y las puertas que eran tan solo 6 cuartos, eran pequeños, y por dentro, eran un tanto lujosos, uno de ellos era el cuarto exclusivo donde solo atendía Antoinette, eso lo sabía pues ella era la dueña del lugar, por lo que también exigía un poco más de dinero, a pesar de que para él era exclusivamente gratis, y después del último cuarto, había unas escaleras que eran protegidas con una pequeña reja y un gran candado, eso era la protección que Antoinette le regalaba a sus empleadas, pues siempre había un hombre que se pasaba con las copas y hacía grandes desastres tes en el bar y en las habitaciones para los clientes, era así, el como Antoinette protegía a sus chicas de cualquier daño, puesto que las escaleras se dirigían a los cuartos de la muchachas de ahí. era como una pequeña casa que se encontraba en el segundo piso, con un muy pequeña sala y con tan solo 4 habitaciones, más humilde, y mucho más simple de lo que eran la cantina de abajo y de las habitaciones donde se atendían a los hombres necesitados de un poco de amor, Lian-chu fue el último en subir, y miro complaciente como los hombres se sentaron en las sillas cerca de la mesa, todos lo suficientemente lejos del pequeño hombre que creía proteger en ese momento de los ojos amenazantes de Phoenix y de la misma manera en la que protegía al hombre, también se protegía él, procurando de quedar lo suficientemente lejos de la mujer y aún más cerca de Gwizdo, quien revolvía cosas dentro de su pequeño morral.

Gwizdo trataba de tranquilizar la taquicardia que le daba cuando tenía que hablar con hombres más fuertes que él, aún que se sentía seguro con el cazador a su lado, ese, era uno de los temores que siempre conservo, claro, uno de tantos.

-¿Tienen un plan?- Pregunto Phoenix a Lian-chu, quien lo miro solo para luego mirar a Gwizdo.

-Claro que si- contesto Gwizdo un poco enojado, siempre la había molestado que creyeran que el líder del grupo era el gigante, y a pesar de todo, envidiaba esa atención que repentinamente sintió que le daban a su amigo.- Es un plan, un poco complicado.

-¿Y de que trata?.-pregunto efusiva la cazadora, quien se encontraba a su lado derecho.

Gwizdo trago saliva, siempre que se ponía nervioso, sentía el como su corazón bombeaba más sangre de la necesaria, del como su sudor helado se resbalaba lentamente sobre su frente, sus mejillas y hasta en las yemas de sus pequeños y delgados dedos, sentía la sangre hervir y ponerse en solo sus pómulos para que todo mundo lo viera así, sonrojado, esa, era una de tantas cosas que lo molestaba de si mismo, nunca la había gustado que sus mejillas se tornaran rojo sangre debajo de su piel, pues lo consideraba algo no característico de un hombre, también era una cosa de la cual nunca había visto de su compañero Lian-chu.

Los ojos del pequeño estafador cruzaron fugazmente con los del cazador, quien siempre se mantenía cerca suyo, muy cerca, pero más pronto que tarde, Gwizdo aparto su mirada al suelo, tratando evitar, todo contacto humano que sus ojos pudieran soportar, limpio sus manos del sudor en sus pantalones, con un movimiento que no se viera exagerado o patético, cerro los ojos por un momento, e inhalo hondo, tan hondo como sus pulmones le permitieron tragar aire, y después abrió los ojos y miro alrededor suyo, un poco más seguro de si y asegurando se de que la taquicardia bajar

_"Solo son unos hombres un poco sobre dotados de músculos, no es como para temer Gwizdo_". se decía a sí mismo, entonces se decidió fingir valentía, como siempre lo hacía, saco su mapa de las islas flotantes, un poco viejo pero que se conservaban los trazos legibles y claros, se los trato de enseñar a los hombres, que seguramente serían como el grandullón a su lado, y que apenas pudieran saber en donde se encontraban y que necesitaban de él, un guía.

-Nuestro plan es dirigirnos a los confines del fin del mundo...

Y todos guardaron silencio, sin mirarle, sin preguntar nada, y la taquicardia lo inundo de nuevo en su mundo de estrés y nerviosos, si estuviera solo en esos momentos, quizás ya hubiese hundido su cabeza en sus brazos y comenzaría llorar en silencio, esa era una faceta que nadie se atrevía a decir que aquel pequeño hombre tendría, por que él era un hombre bastante seco, pero el sabia perfectamente que era un cobarde, desde un inicio, siempre que se ponía a pensar en eso, la imagen de los niños en el orfanato, malos y groseros con el, le hacían volverse débil. La rodillas comenzaron a temblar le, y se sentía humillado, quizás su idea no era tan buena como el creía que era, y por eso los hombres ahí se mantuvieron en silencio tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no hacerle daño al hombrecillo enfrente suyo.

Entonces, casi por error miro a Antoinette desde el otro lado de habitación, y sintió un escalofríos quebrar su cuerpo, como si una ráfaga eléctrica lo estuviera manteniendo en shock, Miro a la mujer, quien se mantenía atrevida con sus manos en su pequeña cintura y esbozo una larga y amplia sonrisa a su dirección. A Gwizdo lo desconcertó, pues jamás en su vida, una mujer tan hermosa como lo era Antoinette le había sonreído así, entonces en un segundo instante miro de nuevo a la multitud, quien también repetía la sonrisa de la mujer, todos hacia él, y comprendió que quizás no estaba tan mal.

-Me parece interesante.-contesto Phoenix mirando de una forma a Gwizdo un poco distinta que como lo hacían los demás, cosa que puso en alerta todos los reflejos de Lian-chu.- pero, ¿Porqué no a los terrenos de Huang fei?, es más extenso y considero que es más seguro, más aparte, Huang fei no forma parte de Quinta unión, ni mucho menos de el consejo de sabios.

-Huang fei no se atrevería a participar en una confrontación con súbditos que no pertenecen a sus confines.- Dijo Lian-chu hacía Phoenix, tratando muy bien de ocultar sus celos y para que no se reflejaran en su comportamiento "Natural".

-Pero...-Interrumpió Zoria a los hombres que comenzaban a analizarse con sus miradas.- ¿Eso quiere decir que pretenden acabar la guerra con otra guerra?.

Un nuevo silencio, esta vez Lian-chu se puso nervioso, eso, no lo habían pensado ni por una milésima de segundo, y quizás había sido error de él no preguntar todo el plan de Gwizdo, desde que subieron al Saint George no habían dirigido palabra alguna sobre ese asunto, tan solo palabras que hicieron que ambos se sacaran de sus casillas, enojados y sin poder manipular sus emociones, entonces, Lian-chu sintió la ráfaga helada de un viento colado dirigido especialmente a su cuerpo, que lo hizo temblar y sentir ese micro punzadas en las yemas de los dedos, esas, que uno siente cuando sabe que hizo algo malo y lo acaba de reconocer, miro a Gwizdo, deseando que respondiera lo que el predecía, "No lo se" tan solo necesitaba escuchar esas finas palabras de ahí, y que ellos, los hombres musculosos como se atrevía él decir que el estafador hacía mención, se sentaran largas horas para idear un plan, iba hacer matar a dos pájaros en uno, pues, no solo se liberaría de Antoinette, si no que dejaría ocupados a todos sus enemigos, negando le paso a Gwizdo, quien se iría a dormir con Hector, o por lo menos, estaba seguro de que él le obligaría hacerlo, sería perfecto y se irían después dada la madrugada del día siguiente, sin preocupaciones, sin esa charla que Antoinette quería hacer con él, sin un Phoenix colado al lado de Gwizdo, "Vamos Gwizdo, di que no lo sabes aún" se susurraba a si mismo.

-Eso pretendía...

La voz de Gwizdo se puso complaciente en los oídos del cazador, que dejaba que la taquicardia le invadiera el cuerpo, para que solo se convirtiera en una masa palpitante con ganas de gritar, de aventar la mesa a un lado y cargar a sus amigos y salir de ahí, con la ira de su cuerpo y con la ira que se colaba de distinta forma que la otra, esta vez el cazador sintió que no podía controlar al monstruo que llevaba dentro y que sollozaba para poder salir, pero no podía dejarlo salir, por que ese monstruo no debía salir, por lo menos no ahí, con la poca gente a la cual le sentía un cariño especial, respiro hondo, tanto como pudo y que no pareciera obvio, entonces miro de nuevo a Gwizdo, tratando que sus ojos se encontraran una vez más, pero el pequeño hombre lo ignoraba, ¿Porqué? se preguntaba odiosamente a si mismo, tratando que las acciones del estafador le dieran una pista siquiera, pero el hombre en frente suyo no veía a nadie más que a su mapa, volvió la cara hacía él, lo que hizo que Lia-chu se sorprendiera y se sintiera finamente emocionado, pero esa emoción no duro mucho, pues el hombrecillo no le miraba a él, miro a Hector, quien se encontraba detrás suyo. El hombre hizo una señal y pronto el animalesco se acerco con lo que era un compás entre sus garras, realmente Gwizdo había pensado más cosas de las que le dijo a el cazador.

Sus ojos se nublaron, y su enojo no veía un fin concretó, ¿Desde cuando Gwizdo le dejaba de decir cosas importantes?, su relación no había cambiado nada desde que él se fugo con su mejor amigo, convenciéndolo de esa vida, que ahora mismo, se arrepentía de habérselo obligado.

-Es...-continuo hablando Gwizdo a toda la multitud.- la única forma viable que he encontrado para liberarnos de esto.

-¿Porqué? pregunto Zoria.-¿No hay otra forma?

-No, por lo menos no para lo que planeo hacer.

-¿Tú?.- pregunto Boint.-¿Cómo que planeas hacer?, digo, ¿No haz escuchado de lo que dicen que hay una vez saliendo de los condominios de Huang Fei?. En que nos beneficia este plan tuyo.

Por un momento Lian-chu estuvo a punto de levantarse a darle una bofetada a aquel envejecido hombre sentado en una esquina, Pero se controlo, o eso pretendía, el sudor caliente de su frente que se resbalaba hasta su mentón solo hizo que reflexionara de las cosas que sucedían en esos asquerosos días, _"No Lian-chu, no aquí, no desates tu furia enfrente de él" _se repetía a si mismo una y otra vez, entonces se limito a tan solo dirigirle una mirada amenazante al hombre, más no mas.

Gwizdo resoplo, de nuevo esa incredulidad que se tenia de si mismo, de nuevo un grupo de personas no quería creer lo que pensaba, de nuevo la discriminación y la preferencia de otro plan, había veces en las que Gwizdo creía que si su cuerpo fuera lo doble de su tamaño y sus gelatinosos brazos tuvieran quizás uno que otro musculo, podría sorprender a la gente, darle un poco de miedo, sentirse valiente, y sobre todo, hacer que la gente creyera más en el. Pero no era así, miro sus escuálidos pies por un segundo, antes de mirar al hombre que le había cuestionado, y darle en la cara, con sus palabras sobre dotadas de verbos y de más tan solo para confundirlo aún más, por que descubrió muy pronto, que aquel hombre tal vez, no sabía con certeza ni escribir su propio nombre.

-En la guerra pasada a esta, tan solo sirvió para que miles de civiles perdieran la vida, entiendo,.-se la mio los labios y miro al hombre un poco más serio.- que ustedes, ninguno en realidad, entienda esto, pero, de alguna u otra manera, esto que hicieron no va afectar más de lo que creen, por que antes, cuando desaparecieron a los Trolls solo trajo desgracias, no solo murieron ellos, murieron decenas de personas a sus alrededores, yo se que la isla del fin del mundo es solitaria, y que los confines de Huang Fei están vastos de gente, pero antes, después de ahí se hallaba unos cuantos muchos pueblos hermanos, no eran pertenecientes a los terrenos de la quinta unión ni de Huang Fei, esa pequeña población murió en la guerra, también se perdió una gran porcentaje de tierras fértiles, es por eso que hay tanta hambruna en algunas islas flotantes, esa es una parte.

-¿Cuál es la otra?-Pregunto Casper.

-Hay dragones que ayudan a los campesinos, si, desaparecen a los dragones, no desparecerán a unos cuantos, desaparecerán a todos sin importar que. Por otro lado, si los dragones dejan de existir, ¿Entonces donde vamos nosotros? dudo mucho que la mayoría de los cazadores hagan otras cosas que no sean eso, cazar, caeremos en la pobreza, y tal vez moriremos de hambre, quizás algunos consigan trabajo, pero no todos tendremos suerte, nosotros seremos, los olvidados de la nación.

De nuevo guardaron silencio, Gwizdo trato de bajar la mirada, calmar sus nervios, y no tratar de imaginar ese horrible futuro, como aquella vez que le dijo a Lian-chu, _"Lian-chu, algún día vas a encontrar a alguien, te enamoraras, se casaran y formaran una hermosa familia con niños igual de grandes y fuertes como tú. Entonces será peor para mí verte abandonarme, e irme"_ , esta vez, sintió que eso que dijo hace años realmente se cumpliría, y entonces si, estaría solo, miro vagamente a Zoria, quien le regreso la mirada rápidamente sonriendo, para luego volver a mirar a la madera vieja de la mesa frente suyo, Para Gwizdo, Zoria sería la esposa de Lian-chu, siempre creyó que había cierto cariño entre aquellos dos, y siempre imagino que así acabaría, ambos casados y con hijos, y él ¿Qué haría? fue en ese mismo tiempo cuando él mismo dijo que serviría para ser un escriba o un dibujante para la ciudad, pero ahora que tenía los años que tenía, y que tenía marcas de unos cuantos dragones, no podía evitar decir que su vida, había cambiado desde el instante que acepto ser el ayudante de Lian-chu, su compañero de aventuras, desde que enfrento el dragón en el orfanato de la madre Hurbbart había conocido la adrenalina del peligro, y su cuerpo, ya acostumbrado a sentirlo, perdería todo eso que lo llenaba de vida, entonces se miro a si mismo sentado en un taburete de una de tantas oficinistas de algún lugar de esa gran ciudad, escribiendo y escribiendo, leyendo libros que no hubiese leído nunca por gusto, sin propósito, sin adrenalina, y por supuesto, sin familia a quien mantener, entonces se sintió solo, y negó rotundamente esa vida, y por un momento se enfado de si mismo, quizás sería un pensamiento egoísta, uno de tantos que había tenido, pero si de él dependía que su vida no acabara en un mundo si Lian-chu, entonces se atrevería a separar a el grandullón de la cazadora a lado suyo, no permitiría que esos dos acabaran juntos, no lo quería perder así, no lo quería.

-Estoy de acuerdo,-Dijo Phoenix.- ¿Cuándo nos iríamos?.

Gwizdo detuvo su mente y miro a los hombres que tenía enfrente, todos asintiendo con sus cabezas de que estaban dispuestos a seguir el plan suyo, sin objeciones y pensando un rato, inhalo aire con todo lo que pudo, más sin embargo, su voz fue callada por una de mayor potencia y de mayor autoridad.

-Cuando llegue la madrugada.

La voz de Lian-chu y su ceño fruncido, hizo que Gwizdo se sintiera alterado, y su corazón no dudo en dar ese especifico latido que dejaba un dolor horrible en todo su pecho, Lian-chu se escuchaba enojado, tal vez, por todas sus peleas de los días anteriores, lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, y suspiro, por que esa no era la mirada característica que tenía él cuando estaba enojado, por lo menos, no cuando se trataba de Gwizdo, entonces ¿Qué había realmente enojado a el cazador?


	6. Chapitre 6 La villa et les soldats

_Otro capitulo más, ya lo había escrito, pero tenía algunas dudas y como ya se acerca el final del semestre tenía que apurarme para no deber ninguna materia ;A; pero afortunadamente no las deberé, creó lol bueno espero que les guste._

_-Ana Park._

**Chasseurs De Dragons : À la fin du monde.**

**Chapitre 6 : La ville et les soldats. (partie 4).**

La habitación se había quedado especialmente en silencio después de que el cazador hubiese interrumpido al pequeño Gwizdo, las voces de todos se acallaban cada vez que eran alcanzados por la mirada de aquel hombre y pronto fueron perdiendo su efecto, Gwizdo había dicho resumido ya, todo su plan, y los hombres ahí sentados junto con Zoria, habían tal vez, decidido no preguntar más cosas, acabaron con todos los preparativos, esa misma noche, ya habían acabado de pensar sobre su escape, habían declarado que se irían, no en la madrugada como había dicho Lian-chu, pero si en la mañana, para descansar y comer todo lo que fuera posible esa noche, pronto los hombres abandonaron sus asientos y decididos de disfrutar su velada en el burdel bajaron a la cantina de la planta baja, dejando solos a Gwizdo, Lian-chu, Zoria y Antoinette, quien apenas y dirigía su mirada a ese asunto, que se veía bastante familiar.

-Bueno.- Se escucho el resoplido de los labios de Gwizdo, tocándose su frente, repetidas veces para evitar que el sudor bajara por su mejilla, con los ojos cerrados y su ceño fruncido,respirando sonoramente.- Se puede saber ¿Qué rayos haces aquí Zoria?, digo ¿En un burdel?.- Voltio con un ojo abierto y mirando a la mujer de brazos cruzados enfrente suyo.- Sin ofender...- dijo bajando la mirada y tratando que su enrojecimiento no se hiciera de notar.- ¿Porqué aquí?.

-Antoinette.- Comenzó a responder.-Me ofreció trabajo aquí.

Gwizdo miro desorbitado a la joven cazadora, con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin frotarse ya la frente y pronto sus mejillas se enrojecieron tanto como jamás ninguno de ambos cazadores ahí le había visto jamás, Resoplo y tocio un poco, para que el nudo de la garganta perdiera fuerza y así que su voz sin ritmo prosiguiera con su pregunta.

-¿Ccómo?.

Lian-chu bufó para si mismo por un momento, por el simple hecho de que la situación ahí vista, era muy inocente, él, ya sabía de ante mano que Antoinette no contrata a cualquier chica para hacer el trabajo de amores de la que ella radicaba, hacía tanto tiempo que conocía a la mujer, que dudaba mucho que sus métodos de añoranza cambiaran por una chica un poco simple como lo era Zoria para él, miro por le rabillo del ojo a una Antoinette reírse, y entonces supo que ella, no era lo que pensaba Gwizdo.

-Es un trabajo simple.-Comenzó a mencionar la mujer.-Solo tiene que lavar los trastes.

Entonces Gwizdo se quedo helado, y aún más apenado de lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, y bajo su mira tan rápidamente como sintió que su sangre hervía. Después de unos cuantos instantes, la voz de Zoria comenzó a reír, y todos menos Gwizdo la siguieron.

-¿Creías que yo hacia trabajos de Amores, Gwizdo?.-Comenzó a decir la joven cazadora, controlando sus risas- Hay veces que creo, Gwizdo, que eres muy inocente.

Las risas se hicieron notar unos momentos más, sin que dejaran de hacer conclusiones de la inocencia del pequeño hombre, quien se trataba de defender y se mantenía con el ceño fruncido.

Lian-chu se sintió tranquilo, a pesar de que su plan anterior no había funcionado, creía que si seguían con la cazadora, Antoinette no tendría la oportunidad de siquiera dirigir una palabra, su corazón, había comenzado a latir sin desenfrenarse, como cuando Phoenix mira a su Gwizdo, que la sangre, había retomado su ritmo y que al mismo tiempo, dejaba de calentarse y volviendo así, a su temperatura normal, ya no estaba celoso, y ya no se permitiría estarlo, sintió meramente que aquel instantante era perfecto, sin importar incluso, que la mujer de tremendo escote enfrente de él, lo mirara como un salvaje animal que intentaba acecharlo como cuan bil presa era, por que sabía que Antoinette, no diría sus problemas enfrente de gente que no le interesara en la mas mínimo, y eso lo mantenía en suma alegría.

Entonces se escucho el rechinido de la madera de las escaleras, apresuradas y sonoras, bruscas, que se dirigían a donde ellos estaban, y pronto, Lian-chu se percato de quienes se trataban, Casper e Isaac, llegaban a empujones y riéndose a carcajadas, como si el alcohol en sus cuerpos hubiese sido tal de un gran brindis, estaban contentos, y eso lo sabía muy bien Lian-chu, se puso tenso, más no preocupado, y quizás esa preocupación que le falto sentir fue la culpa de lo que quería evitar sucediera.

Casper e Isaac tomaron por sorpresa los hombros del pequeño Gwizdo. Sonriendo y jactándose de si mismos.

-Ven pequeño.-Susurro Isaac a la enorme nariz de Gwizdo que detecto el olor más fétido que jamás había presentido, alcohol, carne asada, saliva seca, y bacterias que se formaron quizás a través de los años, se retorcijo un poco, pero como era de esperarse, ambos hombres eran demasiado fuertes incluso estando casi inconscientes.-Vamos a divertirnos esta ultima noche

Entonces se preocupo, pero eso fue cuando aquellos hombres realmente se llevaron a Gwizdo corriendo escaleras abajo, entonces se levanto apresurado y siguiendo a paso acelerado a los hombres enfrente suyo, sintió de nuevo el aire frió cruzarse por la nuca y entonces, como si hubiera sido todo planeado, miro por el rabillo del ojo, como la mujer se acercaba igualmente apresurada hacia la cazadora y susurraba algo y después de unos instantes, Antoinette se dirigió a las escaleras, lo que hizo que el cazador no supiera con precisión que le esperaría después, ideó un plan estratégica-mente, trataría de alcanzar a los hombres que se había llevado a Gwizdo, lo tomaría y se quedaría muy cerca de él, por que con tan solo la presencia de su amigo se salvaría de aquella charla que no deseaba escuchar, pues ya lo escuchaba desde que se había fugado.

Más, no pudo llevar a cabo su magnifico plan, pues cuando toco el suelo de el segundo piso sintió una mano delicada ejercer fuerza sobre su brazo, jalándolo adentro de la habitación, esa donde Antoinette hacía el trabajo de amor, y lo último que miró fue a un Gwizdo que volteaba y lo miraba con la boca abierta, pero no supo acertar si la expresión era de asombro o de que quería ayuda, por lo que su corazón retumbo y dejo un dolor punzante en su pecho, se sintió meramente estúpido, por no haber detenido todo eso.

Miró con el ceño fruncido a la mujer que ahora se hallaba enfrente de él, la mujer se encontraba en la puerta, para dar entender de que por lo menos, no saldría hasta que ambos terminaran la charla.

-Eres un hombre impresionante.- dijo Antoinette, con el tono pícaro con el que siempre hablaba, pero no con el mismo ritmo con el que lo hubiera usado si quería burlar o bufar de él, por lo que él cazador pensó que ella estaba enojada, o sumamente triste.-En realidad.-prosiguió.-Son un par impresionante, pensé que jamás volverías con él. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?, tú no eres un hombre que solo lo hace por que si, ¿Qué pasó?.

-¿Qué cosas supiste?.- Respondió con otra pregunta.- Camellia era buena amiga tuya, seguro que te lo contó, ¿Qué te dijo?

La mujer se mordió el labio inferior, "justo en el blanco" pensó Lian-chu, dado que conocía a la mujer, sabía muy bien como controlarla, y a pesar de que ahora ya no se podía zafar de la charla, tenía que hacer que la mujer dudará, por que si lo hacía lo dejaría ir para que ella pensará, pero era una idea de doble filo, pues, Antoinette no dejaría la oportunidad de reclinar al hombre, pero tampoco lo dejaría ver su lado vulnerable.

-Me dijo que una semanas después de que cortaras con ella, tu amiguito miro a un dragón, que ese dragón entro a la casa, y que él dijo que lo había "matado", me dijo también que te veía raro, como impaciente, y que justo al día siguiente tanto tú como él desaparecieron. Dime Lian-chu, ¿Qué paso en realidad? Camellia siempre ha sido un tanto mentirosa, en realidad ¿Porqué te fuiste? ¿Porqué con él?.

Lian-chu recordó por instantes esa vez, despertó aturdido cuando creyó escuchar un grito, pero no cualquier grito, si no el de su amigo, se levanto asustado y con el corazón en la garganta, y cuando en esa noche poso su mirada en la litera de su amigo y miro a un conjunto de sabanas todas vacías se asusto aún más y sin sentirlo, grito sin desenfreno, en ese día cuando amaneció Gwizdo le había contado que un dragón había entrado a la cocina, que el animal lo había visto que había salido corriendo, entonces resoplo, pues también fue un día en el que Gwizdo se "enojo" con él.

Lian-chu la miro, pensativo y respondió.

-Esa es la pura verdad...

La mujer no pudo fingir su ceño fruncido, impaciente, y con el cuerpo temblando le, se le veía nerviosa, pero ¿Porqué?

-Eres realmente increíble.-Volvió a decir y sonrió, quizás para reír, pero se contuvo.-Realmente increíble, sabes Lian-chu, puede de que ambos seamos unos analfabeta, pero los estúpidos tiene varios campos, yo no soy estúpida, mis años me han atribuido varios conocimientos, volviéndome experta en cuestiones de amores y otras cosas, cuando tú venías, sabía por que lo hacías, era claro.

-¿Qué era claro?.- interrumpió dudoso el cazador.

-No amabas a Camellia, y ella no te amaba de la manera en la que tú no querías, venías a mi quizás no solo por sexo, venías por que te escuchaba, por que me querías, pero yo sabía que no me amabas tampoco, y lo sabía, sabía que estabas buscando a el amor de tú vida... por eso no lo comprendo, pensé que lo harías una vez que te dieras cuenta, pero ¿Porqué regresar con un HOMBRE del que te dijiste a ti mismo jamás volver? Cuando me enamore de ti, lo hice por que pensé que eras un hombre que se creía su propia palabra, no uno que no cumple con ella y regresa arrastrando los pies...

-¿Y por qué enamorarse de esa clase de hombre?, teniendo tantos de donde escoger, digo tu profesión tampoco es algo de la que estar muy orgullosa ¿No crees?.

Antoinette se quedo impactada con las palabras que pareció escuchar de la boca de el cazador, era obvio que no estaba muy orgullosa de eso, pero así fue su vida de cruel que hizo acotar por la profesión que ahora le daba de comer, pero también había pensado en lo que Lian-chu le había dicho hace mucho tiempo, e incluso ya se había imaginado en una vida campesina, cumpliendo cualquier deseo de aquel semental hombre, dejaría el trabajo de amores, dejaría de pintarse, aunque los años se posaran más descarados en su rostro, dejaría de usar ese tipo de vestimentas atrevidas, por lo menos no cuando Lian-chu se las quisiera ver puestas, y dejaría ante todos los medios aquel nombre que le atribuía docenas de nombres vulgares en los confines de la quinta unión, había decidió a renunciar a su nombre, a todo lo que ella conocía con el simples hecho de quedarse con el hombre que por primera vez en la vida le había hecho latir su corazón y la había protegido de un sin fin de sentimientos negativos que la rodeaban y todo con sus enormes brazos.

Era algo de la que se arriesgaría, por que sabía bien que un campesino como lo quería ser él, no le dejaría mucho y habría épocas en las que sufriría de hambre, pero sin importar todo eso, esa idea se había transformado en su sueño más preciado.

-¿Hubiese dejado esta vida por mi?

Antoinette bajo la mirada por unos segundos_ "Claro, claro que si" _susurraba en su propia mente cuando sintió la sangre hervir y dirigirse hacía sus mejillas, poniéndolas rojas, y calientes, se sintió avergonzada, por que sintió también una lágrima que bajaba a su mentón, ella se atrevía a decir que jamás lloraba, pero lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, _"Si, si, si, mil veces si" _se volvía a decir, se sintió débil y maldijo también al cazador, quien se le comenzaba a acercar, quizás para consolarla, pero esa fue una idea que sentía muy lejana.

Se aclaro la garganta y por fin dijo.

-Si.


	7. Chapitre 7 La villa et les soldats

**_Un nuevo capitulo \u/ lo hubiera terminado antes pero me fui de vacaciones, yeeei!, estaba feliz por que pase todas mis materias y mire mucho yaoi lol, bueno espero que lo disfruten y comenten, ojala y degusten sus vacaciones y que descansen un montón, también sus fiestas. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! que ya se acerca. :)_**

**_-Ana Park _**

**Chasseurs de dragons.**

**Chapitre 7 : La villa et le soldats.**

El "si" le retumbo en casi todo su cuerpo, pero especialmente se detuvo en su palpitar aturdido, que su corazón mostraba impaciente, y se sintió culpable. Antoinette no era una mujer que mostrará ese timbre de voz, tan alejado, tan conmocionada, que sintió que esa no era la voz que le conocía a la mujer.

-¿En serio?.-Preguntó confundido, no lo quería creer, pues, a pesar de que el podía ser muy cruel, no se creía capaz de romperle el corazón a alguien, y siéndose sincero él mismo, no lo había hecho antes, entonces de nuevo el dolor en el pecho se aumento ¿Cómo podría remediar aquel dolor?, se sintió estúpido, y no supo que hacer. Comenzó a dudar si los sentimientos que tuvo con la mujer fueron lo que ella esperaba, si aún los sentía, y tratando de aclarar su mente volvió a preguntar.-¿De verdad?...

-Si.

He ahí de nuevo, el tremendo "Si", de nuevo retumbando, incluso ahora haciendo eco, de nuevo esa impaciencia.

El cuerpo de Lian-chu se convulsiono levemente, aun que mejor dicho, comenzó a temblar, por que estaba nervioso, la sensación había sido tan ajena que incluso no sabía que clase de sentimiento era ese, quizás, tan solo no le gustaba ver a una mujer llorar, lo sabía muy bien, así fue educado antes de que sus padres muriesen, pero no le enseñaron a que hacer cuando una mujer lloraba enfrente de si, y mucho menos cuando ese llanto había sido causa de sus propias acciones.

Respiro hondo, y miro el pequeño cuerpo de la mujer temblar quizás más de la manera que el lo hacía, cabizbaja, tal vez llorando y sin querer mostrarlo, miró una gota negra del maquillaje en la alfombra roja, definitivamente la mujer lloraba. Entonces la mente de Lian-chu dio paso a recordar las cosas vividas en aquellas cuatro paredes, de entre tantos cuadros con los ojos de estos posados sobre los de él, como si fueran testigos vivientes, una vez más sindo cómplices, lo recordaba, aunque fue sin querer. Fue un día donde Camelia y él caminaban en las calles solas de la ciudad, en la zona donde a Camelia le gustaba caminar, pues ella era una mujer adolescente más que nada que disfrutaba de pasear por lugares poco éticos, y fue esa primera vez, esa noche donde conoció a Antoinette y del como la conoció, era un recuerdo admirable que aún le gustaba guardar, pero solo a ratos, pues en realidad no le importaba, por un momento en su cabeza se susurro "Me enamoré de ella en un instante", y era verdad, cuando vio a Antoinette en la banqueta de una de las calles, arreglándose el vestido, sacando un espejo y limpiando algunos desperfectos de su muy elegante aunque vulgar maquillaje, la mujer miro inconsciente a Camelia, y fue ese momento, donde Lian-chu observó con asombro los ojos verdes de la mujer, miro el perfecto cuerpo, las caderas anchas, el busto no pequeño, no enorme, perfecto, y las piernas que se podían ver desde la tela casi transparente, delgadas y de muslos bien proporcionados, la mujer le llegaba por el hombro, ella era muy pequeña entonces, pero muy muy atractiva, les saludo de beso, y ese fue el primer encuentro de muchos otros, no todos recaían en el sexo, pues, Antoinette era su consejera, había veces en las que tan solo ellos se quedaban acostados uno junto al otro, con los brazos entrecruzados y hablando de ocurrencias sucedidas el día con día de sus vidas inquietas, Antoinette se había vuelto más una amiga que un objeto meramente sexual como lo era para muchos, y por un momento, comprendió el por que ella se había "enamorado" de él, estaba claro, él no la trataba como objeto, la trataba como una mujer, como lo que era.

Tragó saliva, si la ocasión lo hizo dudar, ahora todo se le volvía más claro.

-No te amo...

La mujer alzó la vista confundida, se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió, respirando agitada, riendo como queriendo decir que las lágrimas se aproximaban de nuevo, estaba riendo de tristeza, esas eran palabras fuertes, lo eran para ella, quien había guardado todo sus años para la llegada de ese hombre, con el miedo de escuchar esas palabras que evidentemente escucharía, por que sabía que no la amaba, pero cuando las escucho lo supo cien por ciento, sin duda, ese enamoramiento fugaz solo había durado lo que su nombre decía, fugazmente, quizás solo unos minutos, quizás unos cuantos segundos, pero ella se había enamorado tan profundamente que pensó que alcanzaría el corazón de Lian-chu, más sin embargo, no fue así.

-Lo se...-Dijo tragando saliva, ya sin llorar, sin pensar en nada, pues ya lo sabía.-Lo se muy bien Lian-chu.-La mujer dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado, diciéndole indirectamente al hombre que ya había acabado la plática, Lian-chu pasó a su lado, para salir lo más calmado posible, pues ahora se preocupaba por Gwizdo quien estaba en la zona de abajo, desprotegido, entonces de nuevo la voz de la mujer le detuvo.-Dime algo... ¿Encontraste a la persona indicada?, ¿Hallaste a el amor de alguien?.

Lian-chu sintió el corazón acelerarse, pues era seguro que la mujer ya lo había sospechado.

-Si.-Respondió.

Avanzó un poco más y una vez en el pasillo la mujer cerró lentamente la puerta, mirándolo con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, aun cristalinos, con las lágrimas a punto de salir, pero siendo forzosamente retenidas, haciendo un brillo especial que el cazador creyó que esa sería la última vez que vería a la mujer que se escondía en la puerta, y no lo pudo negar, un extraño movimiento hizo su corazón, sintiéndose culpable, y un peso muerto se despegó de sus hombros, solo para ponerle otro de menos intensidad, sin duda, esos ojos delatantes se quedarían con él para toda la vida y finalmente la mujer dijo lo que serían las últimas palabras de aquella plática.

-Espero que sea más bonita que yo, y más buena en los asuntos de amores, si no, me sentiré demasiado decepcionada mi querido Lian-chu.

Y cerró por completo la puerta dejando las palabras en el viento, y dejándolas olvidadas en la conciencia del cazador. Miró por última vez y a detalle la puerta de madera, tallada con inscripciones en un latín, obvio no sabía lo que decían, y tal vez ni siquiera la misma dueña lo sabría, pero quien sabe, a lo mejor, esas eran palabras que Antoinette tenía grabadas en la cabeza aunque no sabía ni como se escribían, Lian-chu tocó los detalles, la manija dorada con sus grabados en él, para que sus dedos recordaran que alguna vez estuvo ahí. Se podría haber dicho que tales actos duraron minutos enteros, pero no, fueron segundos que se disiparon como horas en el cerebro de Lian-chu.

Pero tan rápido como lo hizo, fue tan rápido para cruzarse por todo el pasillo y encontrar de nuevo a Gwizdo; Y cuando cruzó el umbral del bar, se detuvo asombrado por lo que sus ojos miraban.

[...]

Gwizdo pataleo tanto hasta que Casper e Isaac se aburrieron de cargarlo, más sin embargo no lo dejaron escapar, lo sostenían de los brazos pero ya con sus pies tocando suelo, en realidad, Gwizdo no era un hombre que no le gustara beber, al contrario, la gustaba mucho, pero siempre lo hacía junto a Lian-chu, por que siempre que se emborrachaba hacía cosas vergonzosas que después de la resaca recordaba, por eso solo lo hacía junto a su mejor amigo, por él ya sabía todo lo que su escuálido cuerpo y su mente tenían para ofrecer al mundo, por eso su miedo, no conocía a los hombres de ahí, y mucho menos a las mujeres de relucientes escotes, ese era un mundo nuevo del cual Gwzido prefería alejarse.

Ya no lucho por zafarse del agarre, estaba decidido a beber una o dos copas, divertirse un poco con aquellos hombres borrachos, miró a Boint hablándole a una de las chicas, que no eran muchas en realidad, se avergonzó cuando el hombre viejo lo miro, casper e isaac reían de quien sabe que cosa, para Gwizdo, ellos eran los que estaban más borrachos, y en una banca solitaria se encontraba Phoenix, bebiendo de una botella grande de alcohol, sin hablar o dirigir la mirada a nadie de ahí, salvo por él. Se sintió intimidado, no solo por aquellos ojos rasgados, si no también por los azules del viejo quien también lo miraba, pero no le importo,_ "solo dos copas" _dijo, después iría a buscar a su amigo, se acerco disimuladamente a la mesa donde estaba Phoenix, y se sentó junto a él.

La sangre le hirvió, cuando los ojos negros del hombre a su lado lo siguieron y después se desviaban como diciéndole que no importaba, se enojó no lo evito. Pero incluso antes de gritarle una de las chicas de escote grande se le acerco.

-¿Estas seguro que eres mayor de edad?

Se voltio sorprendido, incluso esa mujer con demasiado maquillaje le decía eso, sus mejillas se enrojecieron y se enojo aún más, pero no lo demostró, quizás no con la chica, pero si con Phoenix, quien juntó a los otros tres hombres rieron sin parar por lo antes mencionado.

-Viene con nosotros Merlinda, déjalo beber unos cuantos tragos y déjanos en paz.- La voz de Phoenix se escuchaba profunda, incluso de haberlo escuchado desde antes nunca le había prestado atención a su voz, por que para ser sincero, usualmente siempre le ponía atención a la voz de su compañero, quizás por que era la voz que más le importaba detectar si se encontraba enojado, o quizás decepcionado, pero esa noche, el cazador estaba en otro lado haciendo quien sabe que cosas...

Se detuvo, era cierto, miró a los lados justo cuando el tarro de cerveza toco con la mesa de madera haciendo ruido, su corazón se detuvo por instantes indefinidos, ¿Qué era sensación?. Recordó aquel rostro impresionado que observo cuando su amigo fue llevado a la habitación de Antoinette, ¿Porqué lo habría jalado de esa manera? ¿Qué relación tenían? ¿Y Porqué...?

-Oye niño, no te ordene un tarro para que lo miraras decepcionado, bebe de una vez.-De nuevo la voz de Phoenix lo dejaba sin palabras, era como si su voz tan solo sirviera para que él dejara de pensar, era obvio que el hombre era de la región de Huang Fei, desde que habían ido ahí se dio cuenta que las voces de la gente de ahí lo dejaban extasiado, mejor dicho, atontado, porque todas esa voces eran tan profundas, tan frías, tan serenas y razonables, no eran como la del cazador, pues la del cazador era más amable, más cálida, más suave, pero a pesar de que la voz de Lian-chu le gustaba mucho, la de los hombres de las regiones de Huang Fei lo desconcertaban y le gustaba aún más esa sensación de descontrol que radiaban contra él.

-Relájate Phoe, seguro el niño no toma.

He ahí de nuevo una voz que lo alejaba de lo que realmente le importaba, otra vez la voz del viejo Boint, "¿Phoe?" se pregunto, y no pudo evitar reírse como loco, señalando al hombre a su lado y señalando al viejo, quienes no entendían del todo a las carcajadas de el más pequeño, pero se alegraron, pues el punto, era que se destensaran para el viaje que los esperaba en la mañana.

Una vez más, la chica que Phoenix había llamado Merlinda apareció con un tarro más, Gwizdo vio como el viejo tragaba sin vacilar el baso que era pesado y de un solo trago, voltio y vio como Phoenix, Casper e Isaac lo hacían de esa misma forma, recordó que una vez miró a Lian-chu beber, (él no tomaba, solo lo acompañaba cuando Gwzido lo hacía), fue igual, entonces vacilo de su estancia ahí, por que él no bebía así, se atrevía a decir, que lo hacía a pequeños tragos, un tarro de los que los hombres bebían le podría durar a él toda la noche, y tal vez, aún habría suficiente para la mañana siguiente, se sintió poco hombre, y los ojo de aquellos hombres le intimidaban, aunque en realidad no lo veían, entonces sin más, frunció el ceño, y tomo el jarró con decisión y al levantar lo respiró hondo y se lo bebió todo, y cuando ya no habían más que unas cuantas gotas la soltó, y comenzó a toser con desesperación, sintió que el alcohol se le subía rápidamente a la cabeza, el cuarto le dio vueltas y sintió que vomitaría si seguía sentado, sintió la sangre le comezón a hervir y sus mejillas tal vez se habían sonrojado de la manera que menos le agradaba a el estafan te, se levantó, y sintió que sus pies se tropezaban entre ellos mismos, se sintió mal, _"Mala idea" _se dijo.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos, cuando de repente sintió su frente chocar con algo frío, miró atontado a el hombre con escudo, y se quedó helado, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, una gota de sudor se deslizó por su frente, tragó saliva y de pronto sintió que sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo, estaba en los aires, el hombre lo había levantado.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí...

Observó la cara del hombre, sin duda lo conocía, era el soldado de la puerta de la ciudad, el que se burló de él, sintió miedo, y no supo que hacer.


	8. Chapitre 8

_Un nuevo capitulo yeiii, este capitulo es especial .w. por que pasa algo muy lindo, hace unos días estaba pensando como me sentiría si alguien me roba un beso, no quiero sonar muy inocente, muy tierna o muy pequeña, pero es que yo no he dado mi primer beso aun xDDDDD por que no he tenido novio aún, pero como soy fan de las novelas coreanas pues, y vi como a la protagonista le robaban un beso me dije que sería muy genial pero supongo que no, por que también depende que quien te lo de, y pum, un idea surgió de mis preguntas constantes lol, eso por eso que escribí así este capitulo, y __dándole fin al capitulo **La villa et les soldats **que a mi ya me traía harta lol, mi capitulo se llama **Un coup de poing dan le visage **(Un puñetazo en la cara) por que creo que la acción que pasara aquí es literalmente un puñetazo en la cara de Lian-chu, bueno, así yo digo, aunque también se relaciona con muchas "peleas" que habrá, así que disfruten._

_-Ana Park_

**Chasseurs de dragons.**

**Chapitre 8 : Un coup de poing dans le visage.**

Cuando Lian-chu miró hacía adentro del bar, quedo helado, por lo que sus ojos vieron, su corazón dio una punzada, y el suceso se repetía inquietante en su mente, una y otra vez prolongando la dolorosa punzada.

Gwizdo había sido alzado por uno de los soldados que anteriormente habían visto, casi sin esfuerzo, y escucho como de su boca salían unas palabras que le inquietaron _"Pensé que estabas aquí para vender verduras, quizás vienes a vender otra cosa" _Gwizdo se retorció bajo el agarre y pronto la otra mano de aquel sucio hombre comenzaba a recorrer el abdomen de su amigo, se preparó ya comenzaba a caminar rápido para golpear al tipo, o peor aun, para matarlo.

Pero de nuevo se detuvo, pues el puño que golpeo al hombre no había sido la suya, y se lamento de eso. Phoenix se había levantado rápidamente de su asiento y había soltado el tarro de alcohol que bebía, había sido un movimiento tan rápido que ni Lian-chu pudo darse cuenta hasta que vio a el mismo hombre tumbado en el suelo y a un Gwizdo temblando y siendo cargado por el hombre asiático, pero otro hombre asiático, no él. Resoplo, y su corazón se acelero, su sangre hirvió de rabia, y sitio la bilis subir por su garganta.

Miró a él hombre incrédulo, tapándose la cara pues la sangre salia a borbollonees de un lugar que él no supo acertar, no hizo nada, pues creyó que ya no tenia nada que hacer, camino despacio, a cercándose a el grupo de hombre que serían sus nuevos compañeros, en especial, al hombre que sostenía a Gwizdo como a una princesa, intentando no fruncir el ceño, y que su corazón y su respiración regresaran a la normalidad. _"¿Estas bien?" _escucho decir Phoenix a Gwizdo, quien cubria su cara sonrojada debajo de sus pequeñas manos, si hubiese sido en otra situación, Lian-chu no habría negado que esa expresión lo mataba de ternura, pero no era así, pues no había sido una situación agradable y lo peor era que Gwizdo no estaba entre sus brazos, si no en los de ese hombre que comenzaba a odiar aun más.

-Qué hombre tan asqueroso.- dijo Casper a Isaac quien asentía aunque no muy bien, pues ambos estaban borrachos.-Y tú Lian-chu, ¿Donde estabas? ¿No se supone que tú y esa pequeña sabandija son super amigos?.

-Si, si, en la reunión que tuvimos ¿No fuiste como su escudo?, entonces ¿Porqué nuestro adorable Phoe~ se tuvo que ensuciar las manos?

Las voces de aquellos hombres le retumbaban en los oídos, y a pesar de su vago esfuerzo, no pudo controlarse, la ira le carcomía desde adentro deseando llegar a fuera, desando con todas las fuerzas liberarse, miro a los 2 hermanos, y solo resoplo.

-Dejen de decir eso, Lian-chu, suenan como un par de chiquillos resongones, no le hagas caso hombresote.

La defensa que recibía del anciano Boint no le quito su enojo, pero entre más ira sentía, más se decía a si mismo que no debia de hacerlo notar, no debía dejarles ver que debajo de esa piel amable y bondadosa se centraba una bomba de tiempo, que si recibía un insulto más despojaría su enojo con cualquiera que fuera su enemigo, pero no lo iba hacer, no con un Gwizdo desprotegido en los brazos de aquel hombre que no paraba de acariciar los cabellos castaños de su amigo.

-Me lo llevare a dormir.-Le dijo firme a Phoenix.-Dámelo por favor.

-No hace falta, si quieres yo lo llevo.

Miro fijamente a Phoenix con el ceño fruncido, resoplando en silencio, y sin que se notara y entonces dijo de una forma poco audible.

-No quiero.

Introdujo su mano dentro de los brazos de Phoenix que lo miraba inexpresivo, y recargo a Gwizdo en su hombro, como si fuera un bebé, dirigió una ultima mirada al hombre y se fue de ahí, con un Gwizdo un poco más tranquilo y con su corazón y su respiración de forma normal.

Llegó a la habitación que Antoinette les había dado, no se sorprendió ver a un Hector completamente dormido, y lo ignoro, poso a Gwizdo en la cama con delicadeza, esperando con ansias escuchar el suspiro que siempre daba cuando algo así sucedía, descubrió que su sonrojo no había sido por que el hombre lo hubiese tocado, y mucho menos que Phoenix lo cargara entre sus brazos, no, en realidad, estaba borracho, se le notaba en su olor y su extraño reír, se alegro un poco, siempre era gracioso verlo borracho, porque era una de esas pocos cosas que Gwizdo solo le enseñaba a él.

-¿Porqué tomaste Gwizdo?

Gwizdo abrió los ojos y lo miró resoplo y después frunció el ceño, se levanto apresurado y una vez sentado le dio un puñetazo en la cara a su amigo, que no le dolió, pero si le sorprendió, no detuvo sus pequeños golpes hasta que comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué te ocurre Gwizdo?, ¿Por que estas enojado?.

-¿Porqué?, eres un estúpido Lian-chu.

Lian-chu lo trato de rodear con los brazos, en parte por que lo quería tranquilizar y por otra por que así evitaría un poco los repetidos golpes que le daba en la cara.

-Porque estas así Gwizdo, tranquilo.

-Estaba muy asustado Lian-chu.- El pequeño hombre comenzó a temblar de nuevo.-Tenía mucho miedo.

-¿A que le temías?

-De no estar junto a ti...

El corazón le palpito increíblemente rápido, siempre lo hacía cuando Gwizdo decía esa clase de cosas, pero a pesar de todo, fingió que tales cambios en sus sentidos no sucedieron y actuó como si nada, siempre lo hacía cuando algo así sucedía.

-Siempre estoy aquí Gwizdo.

-No, no es cierto, si lo quisieras así tú no habrías ido con esa tal Anni, Antonia, Anoria, Antoi, Antoinette.-Gwizdo guardo silencio por un momento y trago saliva.- Tú no habrías hecho eso, grandullón imbécil.

-Gwizdo...¡Contrólate! estas muy borracho, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de agua?.

-Cállate, no te quiero escuchar.

-Mira Gwizdo.- Respondió Lian-chu con tono serio y dejandolo de abrazar para tocarse su frente en signo de que su paciencia comenzaba a desaparecer.-Deja de decir tonterías, no lo telerare.

-Pues entonces vete!, no te necesito!, puedo solucionar todo por mi mismo!, yo soy aun más fuerte que tú, no hace falta que tu estés aquí!

Lian-chu frunció el ceño, ahora estaba fuera de sus casillas, era esa la razón por la que le negaba a otra persona que viera ese estado de bufón que ponía Gwizdo cuando estaba borracho, por que el siempre se enojaba y hacía que Lian-chu se enojará también, y a pesar de todo, su memoria se borraba como si nunca lo hubiera hecho y eso lo molestaba aún más, no era que lo odiara, pero si lo hacía enojar, él nunca tolero a los borrachos, por eso él casi nunca tomaba, pero cuando lo hacía era por que él hombre que tenía enfrente lo sacaba de quicio.

-Seguro que eres más fuerte que yo, claro.

Y pronto su rostro fue impactado por otro golpe, un poco más fuerte, pero aún si causarle dolor, escucho un poco más con atención, los quejidos de Gwizdo y sus mocos escurriendo hacían que pensara que aquel hombre, más grande que él, era realmente un niño pequeño, y le daba ternura excesiva, pero se controlo, esa clase de acciones le quitaban el enojo, pero le aceleraban el corazón de la misma manera que lo sobresaltaba y eso no le agradaba demasiado.

-¿Porqué estabas con esa mujer Lian-chu?

El cazador contuvo la respiración unos segundos, comprendió, o mejor dicho, Gwizdo le respondió aquella incógnita que tenia en la cabeza, de que el rostro que había puesto antes de que el entrara con Antoinette a la habitación había sido de sorpresa, de desconcierto.

-¿Quien es ella? ¿Por que fuiste con ella?, Estúpido cazador de mierda.

-Gwizdo deja de insultarme por favor.

-¿Y si no quiero? Sabandija Gordaaaa.

-Gwizdo...-Susurro, a Lian-chu le molestaba de sobre manera que Gwizdo lo ofendiera pero tampoco podía hacer algo, pues él lo hacía solo cuando su borrachera se había sobrepasado de los limites de su pequeño cuerpo, de todos modos, ese era el tipo de borracho que era Gwizdo, Grosero y agresivo, impulsivo, era tal vez el único estado que Lian-chu conocia donde el pequeño hombre se atrevía a decir o hacer las cosas que usualmente le causaran pavor o incluso vergüenza, no lo hacía más que estando en una suma inconsciencia, recordó como había veces en las que decía blasfemias de Jeanneline, de Zoria, incluso de Zaza, pero con quien más se desquitaba y radiaba toda su ira era sobre él, y Lian-chu sabía en parte por que lo hacía, una vez, cuando aún eran un poco más jóvenes le pregunto el por que su odio contra él _"Tú problema grandote es que eres tú, y yo soy yo, ¿Que tipo de hombre sería si no te tuviera envida?, Bastardo incrédulo, ¿Porqué tienes genes mejores que yo?..." _esas había sido palabras que Gwizdo le había dicho, no sabía que eran genes, pero supuso que eran cosas que hacían que creciera, quizás era la comida, pero Lian-chu comía lo que Gwizdo, quizás era la proporción de la misma, puesto que él comía demasiado y Gwizdo casi no. Supuso que eso eran los genes, siempre lo pensó así, y se lamentaba a veces de que él comiera tanto, había veces en las que no comía bien creyendo que los genes dejarían de hacerl lo que hacían para que él creciera y así poder estar un poco menos alto, pero nunca ocurría. Tampoco es que justificara su rabia, nunca lo hacía, si bien, a pesar de que él era un poco fanfarrón sus padres le habían enseñado que la bondad y la amabilidad siempre debía ser lo que le tenías que mostrar a la gente, no solo por que era una forma de respeto, si no también sería una forma en la que la sociedad le tuviese confianza, es por eso que nunca muestra su enojo, o sus celos, temía que la gente se alejara de él, con más facilidad, y le preocupaba bastante eso, ya había perdido una vez a una familia, no quería perder la que había formado ahora, resoplo bastante, por que sintió que había pensado mucho y eso lo había cansado demasiado. Miró a Gwizdo, cabizbajo y sin decir aún palabra alguna.

Gwizdo voltio a mirar al cazador, pero rápidamente la desvió, se sentía nervioso, aunque no sabía por que, sacó un trapo viejo de uno de sus bolsillos y se limpio el sudor que le escurría por la barbilla, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, sentía que saldría de su pecho, lo sentía con dolor contra las costillas y sus pulmones, y no le gusto, recordó el momento en que los hermanos Casper e Isaac lo llevaban escaleras abajo, cuando vio a Lian-chu con aquella mujer, no tan confundido como él creía que un hombre estaría si una chica hiciera eso, se veía tan sereno, como si esperara eso, se sintió molesto, aún más molesto de lo que estaba, la sonrisa picara de la mujer le hacía sentir que se burlaba de él pero ¿Porqué?, él no la conocía, de hecho era su primera vez en un burdel, así que por más que trataba de recordar rostros no lograba coincidir en ninguno con aquella mujer, y sintió como la sangre le volvía a hervir, estaba harto de eso, por que sabía que no había manera de que sus mejillas se pusieran más rojas de lo que ya estaban, o de que su corazón bombeara más sangre de lo que ya hacía, no le gustaba cuando se ponía así, se sentía como un estúpido, y como un débil cuando decía todas las cosas que pensaba, esa clase de cosas que no le gustaba decir. Lo odiaba, odiaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero odiaba más sentirse enojado con aquel semental hombre que lo miraba preocupado, por que no sabía realmente por que lo estaba, pero a esas alturas, no podía razonar bien, pues el alcohol aun le inundaba las venas y le quemaba la garganta, aun se sentía mareado, ¿Cómo iba a razonar bien cuando la habitación le daba vueltas y cuando pensaba ver a dos Lian-chus?, era obvio que no supiera lo que hacía.

-Buscando a una puta .-volvió a verlo, pero volvio a mirar la cama donde estaba sentado, con el ceño fruncido.- no lo creí de ti...¿Con Zoria no es suficiente? Bastardo.

-Gwizdo no llames así a Antoinette, y por dios no tengo nada con Zoria.- ese ultimo comentario de Gwizdo desorbito a Lian-chu de muy mala gana, frunció levemente el ceño, pero no menciono nada.

-uff...- El hombrecillo miro a su amigo, y sonrió levemente "Hijo de puta" se dijo, pero no en voz alta, eso hubiese sido un problema más grave que cualquier otro.- ¿La...La besaste?, Bastardo.- Pregunto avergonzado.

-DIOS, Gwizdo no.

El corazón le volvió a oprimir el pecho, esta vez para darle aviso que la bilis le quemaba el estomago, aún que no vomito, no le gustaba, solo fue la sensación, su respiración se aceleraba, cada vez más, y aunque trataba de hacerla de nuevo una respiración sintió que era todo lo contrario.

-¿T...te... te gusto?.

-Gwizdo estas diciendo tonterías, no la bese, no he besado a nadie de aquí, ni a Zoria, no inventes historias tontas y sin sentido, estas demasiado borracho, iré por algo de hielo.

Y justo cuando el semental cazador se levanto de la esquina de la cama, sintió un pequeño tirón debajo de su camisa, intentando detener, ese era el Gwizdo llorón, el que venía después de todas las señales que hacía para después tratar de remediar todo, ¿Esas eran etapas de los borrachos, no?, era el momento en el que Lian-chu volvía con Gwizdo para que esta se disculpara y dijera lo típico en un abrazo, que él no correspondía _"Lian-chu, Lian-chu, perdón, perdóname, no se que me pasa tú eres mi mejor amigo, no debería de tenerte envidia, no podría, eres tan especial para mi, no quiero que te alejes grandote, perdóname por todo lo que he dicho, no se repetirá" _y miles de excusas más, que aunque era un tanto repetitivas no le molestaba escuchar. El agarré no era fuerte, nunca lo era, pero a pesar de todo, se volvió, para escuchar esas palabras que tenía grabadas en la mente, pudo verlo cabizbajo (Una vez más), agarrando fuertemente el pañuelo viejo con el que se limpio su sudor, casi temblando, y con la otra mano deslizándose de nuevo con la otra.

-¿Puedo intentarlo, Grandullón?.

Esas fueron las palabras que lo desorbitaron aún más que cualquier otra en esa noche, ¿Donde estaba la disculpa?

-Intentarmm.

Lian-chu abrió aún más los ojos, contemplo como un Gwizdo se levantaba rápidamente de la cama, y aún arriba de ella, tuvo que estirar sus pies para hacer algo que no podía creer el hombre más alto de ahí. Gwizdo había puesto sus labios con los de Lian-chu, creando un leve roce, no fue un beso, solo fue eso, un roce entre sus pieles, calientes y llenas de el olor de el alcohol, fue tan fugaz como un latido, o incluso como un pestañeo, fue tan rápido que incluso no pudo hacer reaccionar sus sistemas, puesto que, había quedado en tal shock que no lo podía creer aun pasando una décima de segundo.

Y después aquel acto tan lindo se volvió de nuevo en el estado agresivo de Gwizdo, pues cuando sus labios dejaron de tocar a los del cazador su puño le pego en la cara, con todas sus fuerzas, y a pesar de que no le dolió a el cazador, si sintió un dolor sentimental.

-Me iré a dormir sabandija.

Y acabo la discusión, dejando a un Lian-chu confundido y frotando tierna mente tratando de decirle a su cerebro que eso había sido sin dudan no había sido un sueño.


	9. Chapitre 9 Action à retardement

_El primer capitulo del 2015 jajaja es un poco corto, pero aún así espero que lo disfruten mucho. Feliz año nuevo, que tengan mucha salud y alegría, y que todos sus sueños se cumplan :)_

_-Ana Park_

**Chasseurs de dragons : À la fin du monde.**

**Chapitre 9 : Action à retardement.**

Cuando el sol le toco el rostro, se retorció con molestia debajo de las sábanas que lo cubrían, se levanto de la cama y se estiro un poco, y después se volvió a sentar en el borde de la cama, con la cabeza a punto de explotarle y con las nauseas deseando salir de su estomago, aún la habitación le daba vueltas, pero como era de esperarse, ya había recuperado todos sus sentidos, es decir, ya estaba cociente.

Se froto varias veces las manos con su cara, tratando de acomodar sus recuerdos que poco a poco iban acumulándose en su mente, recordó vagamente el tarro de frío alcohol, el soldado malnacido que se atrevió a tocarle, le dio un escalofrió al decir eso, y como Phoenix le había roto la cara al pobre desgraciado, recordó unos cálidos brazos llevarlo hasta donde él estaba, y, y...callo en seco, ¿Era real lo que su mente le formulaba?, se sonrojo y su corazón latió fuerte y sonoro, No, sin duda eso no podía ser cierto, ¿Verdad?.

Se levanto una vez más poniéndose su camisa, que supuso se había quitado mientras dormía, "_Je je no puede ser verdad, estoy difamando, no habría necesidad de haber hecho lo que mi estúpida mente me dice que hice, jeje ¿Verdad?, es solo una ilusión que el alcohol me jugo, no es verdad Gwizdo, no pudiste haber hecho eso, no, tu no eres de esos_" se puso sus zapatos y se acomodo su gorro,_ "Estas alucinando" _se dijo, se trataba de convencer de que no había hecho lo que se imagina haber hecho.

¿Pero que se imaginaba?, Recordaba haber estado sentado en la cama donde había dormido, haber discutido con alguien, de una forma un tanto agresiva, recordaba haber dicho "Hijo de puta" pero no recordaba a la persona a quien se lo decía, pues todas las veces en las que sus ojos lo miraban era algo así como una sombra negra sin rostro ni presencia, y después eso, lo que no quería o creía haber hecho, sus labios, habían tocado a los de aquella sombra, creando una chispa de nervios que crecían desde la boca del estomago. _"¿Quien, quien quien?" _pronto la puerta se abrió. No se sorprendió cuando vio a Zoria cruzar la puerta, un tanto aliviada de la cara, y con los hombros dejándolos caer, sonrió cuando lo vio, así sentado y con esa expresión de sorpresa que seguro ahora tenía, _"¿Y si fue ella?" _se preguntó, _"No, no pudo ser ella, ella estaba en la ultima planta de el edificio, ni siquiera recuerdo haberla visto en el bar, ella no puede ser"_

-Me alegró que estés despierto Gwizdo.-Dijo la cazadora interrumpiendo así el conflicto que estaba teniendo el estafador en su mente, se acercó a él, y se sentó al borde de la cama, junto a él.-Todos están un poco molestos, eres el "Cabeza del equipo" y no te despertabas, Phoenix me dijo lo de ayer.-Y bajo la mirada _"No, ella entonces no fue".-_Me dijo que... bueno ya sabes, eso y lo otro, me siento mal, de no haber estado ahí, ¿Sabes?, creó que Lian-chu siente lo mismo. Nosotros somos "Familia" y, creó que debía haberte protegido...

_"¿Protegido?, ¿Quién demonios soy? ¿Una princesita?"_ miró a Zoria durante unos segundos, pero pronto bajo la mirada, le hartaba que ambos cazadores, Lian-chu y ella, e inclusive Hector lo protegieran de esa manera, recordó veces en las que la mamá de aquella adolescente le obligaba a cargar con grandes cestas de ropa, y cuando ella estaba se acercaba rápido y le decía con aquella voz chillona con la que siempre la reconocía _"-¿Te ayudo Gwizdo?.-" _y cargaba la pesada cesta y se dirigía rápidamente hacía donde ellos tendían la ropa limpia, sin siquiera dejarle decir la palabra que mostraba cuan orgulloso era el hombre _"-No, yo puedo solo-" _aunque no pudiera, lo quería intentar.

-No Zoria, yo soy él que te debe proteger a ti, no al revés.

Y se levanto con prisa de la cama para que ella no viera sus piernas temblar, había dicho algo cierto, pero siempre temía tener una discusión con ella, las prefería evitar, por que la cazadora siempre se exaltaba más que él y después de un buen rato, siempre terminaba llorando, corrió escaleras abajo, sin importar cruzar haber cruzado en el pasillo que tanto le incomodaba, habían algunas chicas a las que se dirijo con un seco "Buenos días" a los que ellas asentían y volvían a decirlas con sus labios sonrientes, seguro eso era lo que aprendían en esa vida, a contestarle a un hombre sonriendo le, quizás así ellos caerían más fácilmente, entonces se detuvo, ¿Y si fuera una de ellas?, se toco los labios intentando sentir alguno de aquellos viles que tanto usaban, pero no, están inclusive algo resecos, pero no tenía lápiz labial en ellos. Suspiro y siguió su camino escaleras abajo, cuando llegó al bar, no se sorprendió ver a todos con esas cejas fruncidas y con mirada cansada, él no soportaba tanto alcohol, pero aquellos hombres se veían tan distintos a él, que seguro siguieron con el festín hasta ya muy entrada la madrugada.

-Me alegró verlo despierto señor Gwizdo.

La voz provenía de la parte de atrás, lo que lo hizo voltear, y miro a Antoinette sentada, con la pierna arriba de la otra, con un vestido que abierto de una de las piernas, exactamente la que se encontraba arriba, inclinada hacia su lado derecho, y con su brazo derecho recargado en la cabecera de un sillón muy amplio, mientras que la otra se encontraba descansando en su muslo, fumando en una pipa en forma de flauta con un pequeño plato arriba donde se ponían de aquellas drogas que se obtenían de las tierras de Huang fei, Gwizdo reconoció el aroma de la pipa, se trataba de una planta circular muy parecida a una flor, llamada opio, la conocía por que hubo un tiempo donde él tuvo que leer un libro muy pesado de arbolaria, para prevenir cualquier desastre que le pudieran pasar a él y su amigo estando en el bosque, claro, nunca había visto la planta hasta que el año antepasado Lian-chu y él fueron a las islas reales de Huang fei, en una de esas se cultivaba, meneo la cabeza levemente, no quería recordar esas cosas, por lo menos no en ese momento.

-Claro, Buenos días.

La mujer sonrió y asintió pero nada más, Gwizdo resoplo, y por un momento se le hizo muy extraño, la contestación de la dueña del lugar se le hizo más fría que las de sus empleadas, pero así no la había sentido el día de ayer, intento afinar la vista, y tratar de verla mejor, a pesar de que el humo la cubría casi toda, pudo casi adivinar que la mujer tenía los ojos empañados, el opio no hacía llorar, por lo menos, él sabía eso, ¿Entonces, porqué lloraba la mujer?.

-Es momento de partir Gwizdo, ya esperamos mucho, nos estamos impacientando.-Declaro Boint.

-Claro, esperen, ¿Donde esta Lian-chu?.

Se escucho un murmureo de los hombres, más sin embargo parecía que era para ignorar al pequeño por lo que se enojo, y justo cuando iba a hablar la cazadora se paro junto a él y dijo.

-No te preocupes, se esta arreglando.

Pasaron unos minutos inconmesurables que jamás olvidaría Gwizdo, por más que quisiera, le inquietaba Antoinette, con aquella expresión desgarradora, parecía haberse peleado con alguien, como si le hubieran machacado el corazón y trataba de aparentar ser fuerte, fingir que las lágrimas no existian en su organismo, le rompía el corazón el verla así, tan magnificamente bella y tan despiadadamente herida en lugares tan internos como su corazón o su mente, se sintió melancólico porque, en realidad, esa mujer no se veía como de las que lloraban, no, ella se veía como Jeannyline, esa mujer regordeta no lloraba enfrente de nadie, alguna vez la vió llorar, pero esa vez fue un error de él. Y sinceramente se sentía mal, por creer que no podía hacer nada, tenía miedo de que su ayuda fuera tomada en vano.

Entonces recordó, que ella estaba con Lian-chu la noche anterior, si ella estaba así, seguro Lian-chu sabía el por que, y ese razonamiento le heló la sangre, incluso le detuvo el corazón, y su respiración se detuvo, fue, como si hubiera perdido la vida en un parpadeo, pero pronto las sensaciones volvieron a cobrarle la vida, si aquel mastodonte había estado con ella, sin dudas habían hecho algo, suceso del porque de las lagrimas de la mujer, ¿Qué tipo de relación tenían? Gwizdo jamás había visto a su amigo con otra mujer, ni siquiera sabía si conocía a otras, ellos, solo conocían a la posadera y a sus hijas adoptivas, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de conocer a una trabajadora del amor?, aun más profundo, ¿Cómo Lian-chu había ido a para en los barrios de amores?.

Unos pasos lo distrajeron de su anomalía, y miró por el rabillo del ojo a los zapatos cafés de su amigo, bajar un tanto con timidez, se levanto, cuando la cazadora y los demás comenzaban a caminar a la salida, él los siguió, a pesar de que aún Lian-chu no bajaba por completo, pero cuando escucho el crujido de la ultima madera, miro por el rabillo del ojo, a un Lian-chu detenerse frente a la mujer, con su ceño fruncido y con una mueca en los labios, la mujer lo vio, pero se limito a sonreír le e ignorarle, y justo cuando iba ella tomar otra bocana de humo Lian-chu la detuvo y tomo la pipa rompiéndolo a la mitad y tirándolo al suelo, fue justo cuando vio que Antoinette derramo una pequeña e insignificante lagrima y la limpiaba rápidamente con su mano, y todo sin dejar de sonreír.

El corazón de Gwizdo, se removió dentro suyo y sin conseguir ningún tipo de respuesta, sin dudas, aquellos dos tenían algo. Y eso le inquieto, demasiado.


End file.
